Guardians of the Lost Stone
by Guardians of You-Know-What
Summary: The royal family of the Enchanted Forest's idyllic lifestyle is shaken when Morwen and Telemain unearth a prophecy concerning the destruction of ther kingdom. They'll need the help of newcomers to get out of this mess! Chp 10 up.
1. In Which Shera's Story is Told

_~*~*~_ A/N  Stef (A Rose By Any Other Name):  This is the story of Shera, who she is, and how she came to be in Morwen's kitchen.  I don't own Morwen, Telemain, The Enchanted Forest, or anything else I forgot to mention that belongs to Patricia C Wrede.  Please tell us what you think, and hopefully the next chapter will be up soon! 

**~Stef**

**_~*~*~_**

Being a princess had its good points and its bad ones. For example, if you wanted to make a prince fall in love with you, all you had to do was 'accidentally' drop a glass slipper. If you had stepchildren you didn't like, you could always dump them in a forest somewhere, or make them work as a servant for you, as long as you didn't mind dying early. But the trouble with Shera was, she didn't want to make a prince fall in love with her. She wasn't married, and she certainly didn't have stepchildren. And she liked to live, thank-you-very-much. Which is why she thought that princessing was mostly more trouble than it was worth.  

For example, unless you were lucky enough to be invented by a good author, you were pretty much stuck singing, dancing, making friends with rabbits, deer, and birds, and marrying young to an attractive, and usually pretty dim and overly brave, prince.  Not very dim and exceedingly brave, of course, because those one usually died before their wedding.  It was the one relief Shera had.  So what would happen to a princess who is tone-deaf, a princess who is allergic to animal fur, and a princess who is stunningly beautiful, and can't avoid marriage proposals at the age of sixteen? If this were a normal story, she would have one choice: run away and be rescued from a dragon by a handsome, brave, and unavoidably dim-witted prince.

So, Shera was stuck. She was not running away- that was standard princess behaviour, even if they were usually running away from evil stepmothers. Shera's stepmother wasn't evil in the traditional way. No, she was far worse. She made Shera embroider. She didn't allow Shera to read the books she loved. And, she forced Shera to dance. But that wasn't the worst. Shera had to dance with every single charming prince that ever visited her. And, unfortunately, Shera was pretty. Or, as all of the love-struck princes told her, she had hair as fair as gold, eyes as blue as the sky, and a complexion as fair as…something-or-other. Shera's attention usually drifted after the prince started praising her eyes. It all got too repetitive.

One day, Shera's parents accompanied her only sister, Aliana, to the neighbouring kingdom, so the prince would fall in love with her and marry her. And Shera knew that she would be next. Before her stepmother left, she had given Shera instructions to complete three pieces of embroidery for framing by the time she got back. She would be back in a week, and Shera knew it would take her all of that time, working solidly to get it finished. Personally, the princess was just happy she didn't have to prick her finger this time. It took a lot of prodding to get a drop of blood to even come out, let alone fall on the snow just a fairy godmother was near. And last time, her fairy godmother had been rather drunk, and had misheard her wish. Instead of getting an embroidered gown (as her stepmother had instructed her to wish for), she had received an embroidered town. It had been very hard to explain to the villagers why their houses were suddenly covered in needlework.

Now Shera had effectively wasted an hour in which she was supposed to be working on her embroidery reflecting on the pointlessness of her life. But thinking of her fairy godmother had given her an idea. Checking to make sure no one was looking, Shera opened a nearby window, and leant out over the snow. Thankfully, it hadn't disappeared yet, despite the approach of spring. She jabbed her needle into her finger, ignoring the pain. Nothing. No blood came out. Rolling her eyes, and biting her lip, Shera jabbed the needle into her thumb again. Still no blood came out, but it hurt. Swearing (quietly, she didn't need any of the servants to overhear and tell her stepmother), she jabbed her needle into the palm of her hand. Success! She finally had blood. Carefully, Shera let a drop of blood fall onto the snow. Then, she sucked her palm to stop the bleeding, and waited for her fairy godmother.

There was a tinkling sound, and then, "Did you want something, dear?"

Shera looked up suspiciously. "Are you drunk again?"

"Of course not, dear!"

"Really?"

"Certainly not! I haven't touched alcohol since, well, last night." The fairy smiled too sweetly. Then, she added, "Dear."

Shera grinned. It seemed that an unusual princess got an unusual fairy godmother.

"Ok, then. I wish for all of this embroidery to be finished and completed now, and perfectly."

Her godmother smiled. "No gowns or towns this time, dear?" she teased.

"No, just the pile over there. And don't tell my stepmother, please."

"Of course not, dear. There you go!" And then the fairy disappeared in a flash of theatrical smoke, complete with the tinkling sound; it seemed that she had been practising. Shera smiled wryly, and then ran up to her rooms, carrying the pile of completed embroidery. She hid it all, except for one piece, under one of the loose floorboards. That was one of the advantages of being a traditional princess; there were plenty of loose floorboards. Her stepmother thought she used them to keep tokens from her admirers in. Shera actually used them to hide things that she didn't want the servants to find. Or her stepmother, for that matter. But now, she was free for a week. It was time to put her plan into action. It was a plan to rid herself of stupid princes, embroidery, dancing, and general princessing, forever. She knew what she would do.

The Enchanted Forest was usually a way out for normal princes annoyed with their stepmothers. Volunteering for dragons had already been done. But had any princess ever taken to being a travelling saleswoman? No, was the answer. No way. So that's what she would do. But first, she had to prick her hand a few more times. She needed a wagon full of goods, clothes that would suit a travelling saleswoman, and she needed to have a place to start. With higher spirits, Shera took out her needlework again. She would leave the work as a good-bye present to her stepmother. And she needed the needle.  
  
The fairy god-mother would only grant one wish a day, and only when she was in a good mood and not drunk. Shera didn't quite dare to ask for anything when her godmother had been drinking… not if anything would happen similar to the last time. So, Shera called on her grandmother twice a day, waiting impatiently for a time when her godmother would grant her a wish. Being a princess was such a pain!  
  
Meanwhile, she made plans for her life to come. Her life as a travelling saleswoman! A girl travelling alone would attract a lot of unwanted attention, and Shera was, unfortunately, quite beautiful. She just couldn't avoid it. It was another of the disadvantages of being a princess. Common girls from all over the kingdom prayed for the kind of beauty Shera had, but they didn't know what they were asking for. Suitors who were dim-witted, or worse, suitors who had… bad intentions. Being a properly brought up (if rebellious) princess, Shera didn't know what those intentions might be, but neither did she want to find out.  
  
So Shera made plans. She decided to cover up her hair ("..as fair as golden wheat swaying gently in the breeze…" It was enough to make her nauseous!) under a scarf, to get rid of some of the attention. She could find a dress somewhere that would be suitable for walking in, and she would need a cart. Shera had already decided to sell her rings (she was always getting gold rings with precious stones from the many princes who came calling) in the village for wares to sell, and all she needed from the fairy godmother was a cart (carts were very hard to come by… most of the commoners made them by hand, and didn't sell them), and, of course, magical transportation. When she started, Shera wanted to be as far away from her kingdom as possible.  
  
At last, on a rainy Wednesday afternoon her fairy godmother came. She didn't seem drunk, and she was smiling. "How may I help you today, dear? You didn't summon me just to chat, did you?"  
  
"No, actually, not today! I was wondering if you could do me a favour?"  
  
"Of course, anything for my favourite goddaughter!"  
  
"Great! And you won't tell my father and stepmother?"  
  
"Of course not, dear! A young girl like you needs to have some secrets!" The fairy-godmother winked. Shera suppressed a shudder. Still, a godmother being condescending was better than having one drunk, and she did need that cart.  
  
"Thankyou so much! I was hoping… you know those darling little carts that the peasants all have… that they can tow around with them? I've really, really wanted one for such a long time! You could get one for me, couldn't you?" Shera made her voice honey-sweet. It was a handy talent that all princesses seemed to be born with. It was just a pity that most weren't born with brains.  
  
"Why, of course, dear!" Her fairy godmother dramatically waved her wand, and, with a cloud of smoke and a tinkle (she really had been practising!) a cart appeared. It was everything that Shera had hoped for. It wasn't too large; it had trays and things for display, a closed top in case of rain, and a few secret compartments underneath to keep her own money and personal items. The fairy godmother showed her all this with pride. Shera thanked her fairy godmother, kissed her on both cheeks, and the fairy godmother disappeared with a tinkle, a poof, and a flash of light. As soon as Shera was certain that the fairy had gone, she burst out laughing. Then, she put on a cloak, and climbed out the window into the rain and to the village. If she was to be a travelling saleswoman, she had better get used to bad weather.  
  
She went to the cottage of one of her friends- Jane. It seemed that princesses had really fancy names, but common folk just had plain names. Jane was busy working, she had to patch her three brothers only sets of spare work-clothes. Her brothers were out working in the fields… they couldn't afford to let rain deter them.  
  
"I need to talk to you. Can I sit, please?"  
  
"Of course, your majesty. How may I be of service?" Shera didn't wonder at the formality; Jane always spoke formally in front of her mother, and her mother was in the room.  
  
"I wanted to talk to somebody of my own age. There aren't any guests at the palace now, and the maids are too busy. I was hoping you would be free."  
  
"But of course, your highness!" After Jane had finished speaking, her mother curtsied to Shera, and left the room. She had finished mending her husband's only pair of trousers, and went to the only other room- the kitchen/living-area/dining room all in one.  
  
"Sorry 'bout that, Shera. Mum'll go spare if she hears me talkin' normally to you, she don't think it's right. She's ever so proud that you come visitin' and she insists that I speak poshly whenever you're here."  
  
"I understand _that_ all right!" Shera said, remembering all the times she had to pretend to be impressed with the princes who came calling. "Actually, I came to apologise, and to ask for a favour. Oh, here, let me help you while I talk, it might be a while, and I've certainly had enough practice sewing!"  
  
Shera indicated the pile of clothes waiting to be patched, and Jane accepted her help readily.  
  
"Thanks ever so much! So what is it?"  
  
"Well, you know how much I hate being a princess, and I've had an idea. Normally, princesses run away, and then get rescued by some boring, stupid prince, and have to marry him because of traditional. I have to get out of the castle, but I can't possibly run away and risk getting saved by a prince who spouts bad poetry. So I had an idea, but I'll need your help."  
  
"Ask away, princess! I'll do what I can."  
  
"I'm going to become a travelling saleswoman." Shera stopped there for impact. Jane just shrugged.  
  
"Good idea. So how can I help?" Shera smiled. Trust Jane to be so… Janish about it!  
  
"I've got a cart, and I'm going to get stuff to sell, but I'm going to need some suitable clothes. I can hardly walk around selling stuff in this!" Jane giggled. Shera was wearing an embroidered golden gown with a tight bodice, and a long, flowing skirt. It was very attractive, but that was it's only redeeming quality.  
  
"I know you make all your own clothes, and the shop-owner doesn't sell dresses, only material to make them. So I thought, if you could swap two of my dresses with two of yours- no, don't laugh!" Jane laughing almost hysterically. Shera knew why… how could Jane weed the garden in what Shera was wearing now? The very idea was laughable.  
  
"No, not to work in! My father and step-mother are marrying off my sister to the prince in the next kingdom. We will, of course, have a ball here to celebrate, and every maiden in the kingdom is invited, thanks to tradition. If you wear a dress like this, you could go to the ball. It's not a girl's personality the men look for at places like these, it's their looks. You're pretty as it is, and with this dress, you'll be stunning. I know you could catch any man's attention on the night, and I'm pretty sure there'll be at least one or two rich merchants who are not only intelligent, but nice. The ball should be held in about a week. What do you think?"  
  
Jane looked at Shera thoughtfully. "You're always complaining the men at these balls are boring and stupid. Why would I want to marry one?"  
  
"It's not all the men that are boring and stupid… just the knights and princesses. As a princess, my parents won't let me talk to the rich merchants or their sons, but I have a feeling that they'll be clever. They'd have to, to be able to get so much money out of just selling things. And some of them'll have to be nice."  
  
"I guess. But I'll do it for you. I can always sell the dress if there's no-one there I like."  
  
"Thankyou so much!"  
  
"There is a condition, though." Jane said with a grave face.  
  
"Yes?" Shera asked. She could, of course, order Jane to do what she wanted, but that was what she was trying to escape. Besides, you didn't order your friends around.  
  
"You have to write letters to me." Jane was one of the few common folk who could read and write.  
  
"Of course! You didn't think I'd just forget about you, did you?"  
  
"Nope!" she grinned cheekily. "But, your highness, I have to make sure."  
  
"Don't worry. Oh, and if your mother asks, I was just asking for your advice on how to refuse a marriage proposal from a prince without upsetting him. Is that okay?"  
  
"She'll be delighted with it."  
  
"Right then. Shall I come over tomorrow with the dresses?"  
  
"Sure."  
  
"Okay! These trousers are done." As she said it, she snipped off the thread. "See you tomorrow!"  
  
"Bye."  
  
Shera went into the kitchen, thanked Jane's mother (who curtsied deeply), and then went back to the palace. She climbed back up to her room, taking care not to rip her dress. It wouldn't be good if the maids told her stepmother that her best dress was ripped- it would be universally known that Shera snuck out of the castle occasionally.  
  
She went to her wardrobe and looked over the many gowns in there. Jane was about her size, so all she had to do was find a dress to suit her. She had chestnut curls and bright green eyes, and with the right dress her prettiness would flourish into beauty. So… maybe a green dress to bring out her eyes… with gold threads. Shera searched, and sure enough there was a dress that would do nicely. And then jewellery… gold, definitely. Did Jane have pierced ears? Shera doubted it, because common folk didn't usually bother about that sort of thing. So just a necklace, then. Something delicate, with a green stone? Yes, an emerald would do nicely. And for Jane's hair… if it was washed well and brushed straight down, if would look perfect just left loose. As for shoes… definitely golden slippers.  
  
So that was settled. She would bring the dress and accessories over tomorrow. Today, she would find a scarf suitable to cover her hair with, shoes suitable to wear for walking, and what she would sell on her cart. Combs and ribbons were the usual, but she wouldn't get much money selling just those, since every travelling salesman sold them. So… kitchen utensils would be good… and how about embroidery? Yes, she could sell embroidery threads and material, assuring the common folk that it had all come from a princess. That would do well! Cloth, naturally, to make into clothes, and then needles, kitchen accessories, and other household objects that broke easily. So that was settled!  
  
What would Shera herself need? She had four rings that she was willing to sell, and two of them would need to be sold tomorrow, when she bought things to sell on her cart. Two she could bring with her, in case of emergencies. Then, she would need a nice dress to wear, with the accessories, just in case. Shera really doubted that she would need it, but everyone, especially princesses, had to be prepared. So that was that. Shera searched through her wardrobe, and found a dress and accessories that would show off her beauty admirably. Then, feeling pleased with herself, she put it in one of the larger secret compartments of her cart.  
  
A maid called Shera down for dinner, and she answered the call and went down to the dining hall. The dining table was long, and it was lonely eating at it all alone. She would have much preferred to eat with the servants in the kitchen, but Shera knew that at least three, maybe even more of the servants told the Queen of everything she did, and Shera knew instinctively that her step-mother would disapprove. Not that it mattered, because she was escaping anyway, but she had to keep up appearances.  
  
Shera ate her lonely dinner, and then made her way up to the library where she read away the rest of the evening. Tomorrow she would take the dress to Jane, sell two of her rings, and buy things that she could later sell. Then she would call on her fairy godmother again, and be on her way. She would start in the morning. With luck, she could be away from this castle by tomorrow afternoon. Away for good. It could, hopefully, be years before the Queen realised that Shera wasn't running away to be a maid in a neighbouring kingdom to marry a prince, but doing something very different. And very un-princess-like. All in all, her future was looking up. As long as the King and Queen didn't come back early.

The next day dawned drizzly and grey. Shera was up at six. That was the problem with nightingales that sang. Yes, they sang beautifully, but couldn't they wait until a respectable hour to go warbling in some poor princess's ear? But she needed to get up early, anyway. She grabbed the dress she had set out for Jane, and another that ought to hold up to at least a week of work. 

Then, it was down the window and to Jane's cottage. It was time to get creative. Contrary to popular belief, lying came naturally to princesses. So, when Jane's mother appeared at the door, Shera had a story ready. 

"Lady, I have a favour to ask and bestow," Shera began, "It is with a world of regret that I ask this, but fate bids me no other choice." Her princess lessons were paying off. 

"Please come in, princess." Jane's mother was curtsying so deeply that Shera was afraid that she'd fall over. She did as she was invited, and was soon sat on one of the wooden chairs. 

"I have need to escape from the palace, and the dreadful fate that awaits me there," Shera said, eyeing Jane who looked close on laughter, "and needs must I run away to seek my fortune." Jane's mother was drinking it all in, a mixture of pride and awe on her face. "My stepmother wishes to marry me off, and I fear I must flee until I find my one true love." Shera said dramatically. She was quite enjoying this, and Jane was having a hard time in not laughing. "I have a great favour to ask of you, lady." 

"Oh, I'm no lady, your highness, but I'll do as I can," Jane's mother said with respect and curiosity. 

"I must escape the palace, and hide from any pursuit. My clothes are too hard to run in, I will need others if I am to escape for long. I was hoping that you would permit me a fair exchange, two of my gowns for two of your daughter's." Before Jane's mother could agree too hastily, Shera continued quickly, "I know of the _dreadful_ inconvenience it must be, so I have tried to make amends. I have brought a gown and accessories which should bring out your daughter's looks, and I know her presence in the upcoming ball will light up the room. Please help me, mistress!" 

There, she had completely won over the woman. Shera knew that she would be delighted to have Jane go to a ball, and possibly find suitors, in addition to the pride of having the princess come to _her_ door to ask for assistance. 

"Of course, your highness. Jane's dresses aren't fancy, but they ought to fit you!"

The rest of the meeting went on in the same strain. Jane snorted down giggles, her mother beamed with pride, and Shera enchanted her with her words. Even Jane was speechless, however, when she had the dress and accessories tried on. But soon, Shera was leaving with Jane's two patched but serviceable dresses in her arms. She got back to the palace, ate her breakfast, and then slipped out again to buy goods for her wagon. 

It took most of the day, but at last Jane had everything that she needed ready. Shera had one last thing to do. She found a stable-boy, and told him that if he produced a distraction for her, she would give him a necklace for his girlfriend. The necklace she showed him was gold, with a sapphire pendant, and he immediately agreed to help. So Shera could sneak into the kitchen and steal food, while Bernard (yes, that was his name) distracted the cooks and maids. 

Finally, it was time. It was time to go! She felt slightly nervous, and butterflies were dancing in her stomach, but she was ready. She took out her embroidery, and laid it on the bed. Quickly, Shera wrote a note on a piece of parchment. 

"Dearest Father, Stepmother, and Sister, 

I find it necessary to pursue my fate as a princess. I will run away, and hope that my prince will rescue me and marry me. I love you all! Yours affectionately,

Shera

With luck, her step-mother should lap it up. And even if she didn't, who would look at a travelling saleswoman? So Shera took her cart to the window, and once again jabbed her palm with the needle. There was a tinkling sound, and then a flash of light and a puff of smoke. 

"Again, dear? How pleasant! How may I help you?"

"I want an adventure! Please could you do me a favour?"

"Of course! What do you want, dear?"

"If you won't tell my parents…"

"I wouldn't dream of it, dear! What are you thinking of?"

"I want transportation. Could you take me, and my cart, to someone who really wants to buy one of my items? Is that too hard for you?" 

"Of course not!" The fairy's tone brooked no argument. "I can do anything for you, dear. Let's see… hmm… yes, this spell should work. Hold onto your cart, dear." Shera did as bid, and her fairy godmother uttered a spell, "thick dark forests and deserts bare, take this girl to some place that where, in one's life an item is needed, to ensure their wishes are heeded!"

Shera thought it was a bit amateur, but it worked for an on-the-spot improvisation. But she didn't have long, because suddenly, she found herself in a garden. It was a garden of a neat grey house with a wide porch and a red roof. In the garden, there was a woman of thirty or so with ginger hair kneeling in a flower-bed. She was wearing black robes and glasses (with square lenses), and was glaring at a broken trowel with poison in her look. 

"That's the _third one this week_!" She suddenly looked up, and fixed her gaze on Shera. 

"Can I do something for you?" she asked, quite blandly for someone who had just seen a girl and cart land in the middle of her path. Shera had the sense to be thankful she hadn't landed in a flowerbed. 

"Uh… yes. I was wondering if you would like to… purchase a trowel?"

The woman looked at her. "Not a princess, are you?" 

"Yes, but don't be put off!" Shera's sentence spilled out before she had quite thought it out. "I mean, I'm different to the normal princesses, although I don't look it."

"Yes, I can see that from your speech." The woman eyed her shrewdly. "Very well. Come on inside. You can leave your cart there, nothing will happen to it." Shera thought it best to follow the woman's instructions, so did as she was told. A cat came and settled on top of her cart, and Shera smiled. She wasn't allergic to cats… it was deer, rabbits, and birds that made her sneeze. 

Shera went up some steps, and through a door with gold writing on top… she didn't catch what it said. Once she was inside, the woman closed the door behind her and gestured for Shera to sit on a couch. 

"My name's Morwen." 

"I've heard of you! But I never thought I'd meet you!"

"Well, you just have." Morwen herself took a seat. "It might be prudent if I gave you advice. Most princesses I don't bother with, and at first glance you look like most princesses. But… do you mind if I try something?"

"That would depend on the nature of the 'something.'" Shera said promptly. 

Morwen smiled. "Very good! So you have more common sense than many of the princesses I've met. But I did want to try something. It's a spell, that will help me to determine more about you, your nature, and how I can help you." 

Shera nodded her head thoughtfully. She had heard of Morwen, all good reports. But it depended on the nature of the spell. "What will this spell involve on my part?"

"Nothing but your hand."

"In no way removed from my body?"

Morwen smiled appreciatively. "Attached to your wrist, and so to your arm and then to the rest of you."

"Are there any side-affects that I ought to be aware of?"

"None that are foreseeable," Morwen told her. 

Shera worded her acceptance carefully, "Then I give permission for you to execute the spell you have in mind, on the conditions that it fulfils the specifications you have just told me,"

"You'll do well in the Enchanted Forest, even if you're not the one… but never mind. May I have your hand, please?"

Shera gave Morwen her hand, and Morwen looked at it for a minute. 

"Hmm," she said after a few minutes of looking at it. Then, "Miss Eliza, Scorn, Murgatroyd, and Jasmine! Here, if you please!" Shera looked surprised, but said nothing. Then four cats came in, and surrounded Morwen. "Thankyou. That helps a great deal. You may go now." The cats streamed off, and Morwen released Shera's hands. 

"I was right… you play a part in the… trouble that's coming up. That's pretty much all I can say, until my husband gets home. Would you care to stay the night here?"

Shera was surprised and confused, but knew that questioning Morwen would prove fruitless. So she accepted Morwen's invitation gratefully. Morwen asked her if she was still selling trowels. 

She ended up buying a trowel off of Shera, and then they spent a while talking about gardening, where they found a mutual passion. Afterwards, Morwen offered to teach Shera some spells, how to melt wizards, and how to fire-proof herself. Morwen assured Shera that they would come in very useful, and Shera once again accepted Morwen's offer. 

Soon, Shera was fire-proof, able to melt wizards, and capable of blending into her back-ground for two minutes at a time, a spell Morwen told her could become _very_ useful if she was confronted by an unreasonable forest beast. Shera took her word for it, Morwen had, after all, been confronted by an over-sized flying floating donkey/rabbit before. 

Shera helped Morwen to prepare dinner (it was one of the few things her step-mother had allowed her to learn… cooking was always good in case you had to masquerade as a kitchen maid later on in life). Telemain, with surprisingly good timing, came in just as dinner had finished cooking, and looked very surprised to see that his wife had taken in what looked like a very typical princess. Morwen, however, assured Telemain it was otherwise, and then told him to wash his hands quickly before dinner got cold. Telemain grinned and used the wizard-melting charm, which made Shera grin, and Morwen try, unsuccessfully, to frown. They were soon eating, and Morwen explained Shera's situation. 

"And, I read her hand to see if… you know. And Telemain? She's along with all the signs. I think she's… _her_." Telemain raised his eyebrows. 

"The implications are hardly obtuse, yet the fact remains; no princess would be capable… the implications…" 

Shera sat there completely baffled. Morwen sighed, and turned to her. "Shera, this might take a while. Why don't I show you to your room, and I'll discuss it with Telemain," seeing Shera's look, she added, "Don't worry, I'll explain everything I can in the morning." 

Shera agreed reluctantly, and was led off to bed. She fell asleep immediately; running away was tiresome work. So she didn't hear the conversation going on in the next room. 

"Telemain, I'm telling you, she's the one! I know, she isn't supposed to come about for another fifty years, but she fits all the prophecies! And her hands!"

Telemain wouldn't buy it. "Morwen, the probability of it… it's in the one to a million zone. You said yourself, only yesterday morning! We can't just go on the assumption that she's 'the one,' it is far too ambiguous! Think of everything that could go wrong!" Telemain was really passionate about this; he was using vocabulary that could be understood with little translation. 

"Yes, but you don't know this girl! She arrived today, in the time and place she was wanted. Okay, true, her fairy godmother did send her. But the unlikeliness of it! It is almost impossible for _anyone_ without extreme power to bypass the power of the Enchanted Forest, and she did it! No fairy godmother is that strong! On top of that, she looks exactly like a typical empty-headed princess, the perfect disguise! True, it isn't like the one we were thinking of, but it's a perfectly feasible idea, and very useful in modern society! Look how worked up I'm getting, I'm beginning to talk like you!" Morwen, for once, seemed flustered. 

"Maybe you're right," Telemain told her, "and if you are, it should become obvious very soon. Maybe you can keep her here for a few days, to keep an eye on her. I'll do some testing… don't worry, they will be marginal, and virtually undetectable amongst the aura of magic proceeding around us. Any results, proving or disproving your theory, will be imminent, and if what we accumulate amounts to solid, undeniable proof, we will inform her without delay." 

"Fine, fine. Yes, that will have to do. I'll tell her as little as possible… that there's a prophecy involved, one that is likely to evolve around her, but needs to be tested for certain before she can be told of it fully. She will accept that; she has a good head on her shoulders."

"She'll have to," Telemain replied cryptically. 

"If she is the one…"

"If she is the one, we have nothing yet everything to fear. Be patient, wait. Fate will find us."

"Hopefully, it won't find us unprepared."


	2. In Which Tells of Gavin's Beginnings

**Hi! Everyone this is the continuation of the joined stories by Kool Person and Rose By Another name! These are just the previous chapters of Gavin's Story – titled Befriending Dragons. Our story has now been changed to Guardians of the Lost Stone. I've re-edited this chapter, and will work on my other chapters too. Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: All characters from the Enchanted Forest Chronicles belong to Miss (Mrs?) Wrede, and Gavin, Remanan, Aerida (and any others that I think of) belong to me. **

Guardians of the Lost Stone – Gavins' Story

**  
  
In Which Gavin Embarks on a Quest**   
  
Prince Gavin was bored. Not another day of fighting dragons and rescuing Princesses who didn't have enough sense to stay away from trouble. Not another day filled with completing quests. Not another day with his instructor Berald droning on about how a prince should fulfill his duty. Bored. Prince Gavin was very, very bored. He stared out of the window, remembering the fun-filled events of yesterday. He had met a young magician and they had gone around the nearby village placing enchantments on all the boring, stuffy nobles. Of course these enchantments didn't last very long, and sadly, all the frogs and donkeys around the village had turned back to their human selves at sunset.   
  
"You must be polite and follow whatever the young maiden bids you. For Princesses are fair and unused to the terrors of the world," Berald declaimed dramatically. Gavin rolled his eyes. They were far smarter then they let on. Although, they didn't have much sense, they knew how to get a man to do exactly what they wished. But they always asked for silly things... like fetching a rose from a monster's garden, or conquer a giant to get his golden harp. Pah! Who needed Princesses?   
  
Berald was a knight who had grown too old to go off on adventures and rescue damsels in distress, so King Hugo had hired him to teach his sons how to be princely... even though he was a knight. Somehow the logic seemed to escape Gavin, but he had never been a satisfactory prince in his father's books. 

There were seven sons under Berald's tutelage, Gavin being somewhere in the middle at age 16. He looked much different than his brothers, who were all very handsome with black or brown hair and blue eyes that made maidens swoon and sigh. Gavin, for one, had _red_ hair, although he wasn't sure he could even call it red. His long hair ranged from a burnished copper to deep crimson, with black streaks here and there as well – but he was no fire-witch. True his eyes were blue, but they were neither the deep sapphire blue of enchanted lakes, nor the vast pale blue of summer skies. No, they were a rather boring every-day sort of blue. And girls did not swoon over them. Of course, that could be because he grew red and stammered whenever a breathtakingly beautiful princess batted her eyes at him and giggled. Neither was he very good at the sword, whose very metal seemed foreign and uncomfortable in his hands.

It was with a melancholy resignation that Gavin admitted to his out-of-placeness. The thought niggled at him, like the maddening itch inside ones brain; a sense of separation from his family and the people around him. Like he watched them from very far away. Some of his brothers had already gone out to seek their fortune or to find some evil monster, and it was his turn soon. _Another chance for Gavin Lleldor to make a complete idiot of himself_, the prince thought glumly. _I can't wait._

"... YOUR MAJESTY!" Berald's voice rang out, jerking the young prince from his thoughts. "Your majesty, you _must_ pay attention! Did you hear a word I was saying?"  
  
"Yes, Berald, I can hear you very well," Gavin sighed.  
  
"Then you must know that you will start your journey to save Princess Aerida tomorrow?"  
  
Gavin choked. "WHAT!!?"  
  
Berald harrumphed at his pupil's obvious lack of attention. Of all the princes he had ever taught, Gavin was simply the most impossible. Hopeless, even. "Since she has been captured by dragons near the Enchanted Forest you must go and save her, then receive half her kingdom to add to Arsta's lands where the two of you can live happily ever after." The young prince groaned inwardly, he most certainly did NOT want to rule a Kingdom. He would make a terrible King. _Especially not with Aerida,_ Gavin thought with an inward grimace. "You will bring the normal equipment of course," Berald stated, "Seven league boots, magic rope, an enchanted sword, full armour.."  
  
"I will _not _wear armor," Gavin refused blatantly, "I can barely move and it rusts easily. Besides, it's awfully hot in the Mountains of Morning," then he added as an afterthought, "What do I need armour for? I'm a prince, not a knight. Aren't _they_ the ones supposed to wear it?"  
  
The old knight puffed up, "Your majesty! Dragon's can breathe fire! Armour is for your protection and safety."  
  
"Protection? I'm more likely to turn into a roasted turkey! Metal happens to heat under fire, and I do not wish to become a baked prince, thank you very much."  
  
"You _will _go Prince Gavin! Your father commands it, and it's expected of you. Why, any other prince would jump at the mere thought of rescuing Princess Aerida!"   
  
So it was that Gavin set out into the world, saying goodbye to his magician friend Remanan (who gave him a helpful book of spells), his father, his brothers and his mother. Carried with him was the pack that Berald had prepared for him, and the sad thought that the only reward on this pointless quest would be a dim-witted Princess. Oh how very wrong he was.

**In Which a Fairy Godmother Pays a Visit  
**  
Trudging through the dust-filed roads, Prince Gavin gloomily munched on some travelers bread he had bought from the village baker a few miles back. The thought of using his magical boots had occurred, but he'd changed his mind, as food and traveling seven leagues per second didn't usually agree with his stomach. However he paused for a moment as a sudden wind picked up. Dust twisted up from the ground, making him cough and sputter. Gavin felt the swirling of magic gather into a distinct spot. With a pop, his fairy godmother stood in front of him, her hands on her hips complete with a tight-lipped glare.   
  
"Just _where_ do you think you're going?" she demanded.  
  
"To the Enchanted Forest ma'am. It's the quickest way to the Mountains of Morning," he sighed, "I've got to rescue Princess Aerida from a dragon."  
  
"Well it's about time young man. But really, this has been such short notice! I barely had time to prepare!" his Fairy Godmother exclaimed indignantly.  
  
"Prepare what?" Gavin asked cautiously.  
  
"Why every Fairy Godmother is obliged to give advice and things of use to aide their charges throughout their perilous quests," she stated, giving him a look that seemed to ask if he was a lackwit.  
  
"Oh I see," came Gavin's polite reply. He gave his Fairy Godmother a too-bright smile. If she insisted in treating him like an invalid... "Um, what advice did you wish to give me?"  
  
"Not advice my dear boy, but a magical object of great value. Such a thing of magnitude has not been seen on the face of this earth since the dawn of time!" Gavin sighed inwardly. His Fairy Godmother tended to exaggerate.  
  
"And this thing of magnitude would be?...."  
  
Waving her hands with flourish and making an attempt to be dramatic she said: "Appear before me, O great chasm of power! I summon thee here to fulfill thy destiny!" There was a flash of blinding light. _Probably put on for effects_, Gavin thought. When it dimmed and he could see again, his Fairy Godmother cried out, "Behold!" and opened her hand.  
  
"A pebble?" Gavin asked unenthusiastically.   
  
"Hardly a mere pebble my boy," she replied, a little put out. "It is the detritus of power and magic!"  
  
Gavin blinked. "The what?"  
  
"The Stone, young man! The Stone! Why, it has been lost for centuries and I have summoned it here thus, bestowing upon you a great gift."

She gave him the stone, which appeared as clear as glass, yet foggy the next moment. It didn't seem like such a "great gift", but it _was_ his Fairy Godmother, and as a general rule it's always best to accept gifts from Fairy Godmothers. If a person didn't, they'd usually end up sleeping for thousands of years until someone came around to kiss them. The fairy tapped her foot impatiently.  
  
_What? Oh yes!_ Gavin remembered, "Thank you ma'am. Your gift is highly appreciated."  
  
The fairy nodded in approval, and with a swish, flick of her wand, she was gone. The prince placed the stone in his pocket with a shrug, with some vague thought that he might find use for it later. Stuffing the rest of the bread in his mouth, he decided he'd travel the rest of the way with his boots. Carefully, he took down his pack and drew out the shiny, soft leather boots. They had been his father's and his fathers father's before him. And they were too big.

With a noise of irritation, Gavin slid his feet into the boots. After a deep breath, Gavin took a big step and felt the land around him lurch; he was seven-leagues further and the surrounding land was filled pastures and farms. Another step. It was still farmland and fields of wheat. He saw 10 cows meander across a field of grass. Another step. Gavin almost hit a tree that suddenly stood directly in front of him. Below him he heard startled gasps as a young couple lay under the tree in terrified embrace, staring at their young monarch as if he were a ghost. Blushing as red as the fruit on the tree, Gavin murmured an apology and took another step again. Then with one final strut he was there! Gavin Lleldor stood at the edge of the Enchanted Forest.   
  
Trees loomed high above Gavin's head and moss filled the ground, lush and vibrant. Careful not to take another step forward, Gavin sat down and removed his boots, replacing them with his normal ones. As soon as he entered he felt a change. Everything around him seemed more.... well, more alive. He couldn't remember exactly what Berald had told him about enchanted forests, though - something about danger around every corner? Gavin took a few cautious steps and waited for something terrible to happen. Nothing. He repeated this experiment a few more times, and when he was recieved with the same results, he proceeded on with more confidence to explore the Enchanted Forest. He knew the path to the Mountains of Morning, but nothing seemed to be in the right place. He tried and tried to find his direction, but it seemed simply impossible. He was traveling in circles. Finally, with a cry of exasperation, Gavin sat down on an outcropping rock. He sulked there for sometime, and we must forgive our little hero for this mistake, for he _is_ a prince after all, and they are known to be rather erratic and illogical.

When the afternoon had gone, and the evening rapidly approached, Prince Gavin finally came to terms with his annoyance. He decided (rather unwisely) to explore the forest during the night.   
  
Once he had gathered his pack and checked to make sure that his sword was in place, he went forward to probe the forest. Blundering through thorns and hitting himself of trees, Gavin grew increasingly frustrated with his situation. He muttered darkly, massaging his head. A low, piercing howl filled the darkness. The Prince froze. It was a werewolf! Stumbling on some tree roots, he spun around and planned to head in the opposite direction.   
  
However he was interrupted by, "Ow! Ouch! Mind your feet! Do you watch where you're going? No, I suppose you don't. You princes never seem to know anything. You should look where you're stepping." Squinting in the darkness, Gavin tried to find the person who was talking to him. "Down here," the voice said. Staring at his feet, he could barely make out the shape of what was.... a lizard?   
  
"Yes," it said, "I'm a lizard, Suz by name. You should be more careful you know."  
  
"I-I'm sorry," Gavin stuttered.  
  
"You are?" The lizard stood on it's tail and squinted at the prince suspiciously. "You really are! How perfectly delightful! Who are you, and what are you doing in the Enchanted Forest? Not up to mischief are you? Only princes and wizards are up to mischief at this time of night."   
  
"No, no, I'm not up to anything," the prince spoke hastily, "You're right, I am a Prince, and my name is Gavin, but I'm rather new to the forest. I'm trying to find the Mountains of Morning."  
  
"Mountains of Morning? What do you want in the Mountains of Morning?" A howl broke out once more and Gavin shivered involuntarily. He felt a warm presence in his shirt pocket. Putting his hand inside it, he drew out the glowing stone that his Fairy Godmother had given him. "What!" the lizard exclaimed, "Oh my goodness gracious! Dear, dear, dearie me! The Stone! The one and only Stone!" Skittering up onto his shoulder, Suz squeaked in his ear, "follow me!"   
  
It is rather hard to follow a lizard, but it is even harder to follow a lizard in the dark. Thankfully he had only to follow the trail of Suz's incessant chatter. After what seemed like hours of unending dread, Gavin saw a large castle. It was in the middle of a square moat with numerous towers and four balconies. "Where are we Suz?" he asked.  
  
"What? Where? Oh. We are in front of the castle of the King and Queen of the Enchanted Forest."

**In Which Gavin Meets the Rulers of the Enchanted Forest  
  
** As they approached the castle, Suz climbed onto Gavin's shoulder and told him to knock on the door. They were greeted by a short, elderly elf.   
  
"What can I do to help you?" he asked politely, though with barely contained wariness. Gavin realized how he must look, with his rumpled, travel-stained clothes, dark-rimmed eyes and it being well past midnight He didn't suppose many visitors would come at this time.   
  
"We must see Cimorene and Mendanbar quick, quick, quickity, quick!" exclaimed Suz.  
  
"I'm afraid their majesties are sleeping right now," the elf said with a haughty sniff, "please come back tomorrow." With a sinking heart, Gavin watched as the elf closed the door. When only an inch of space was left, the door stopped suddenly and was jerked open once more. Peering nearsightedly at Gavin, the elf scrutinized his face and after moments contemplation he changed his mind. "May I inquire as to your name?" he asked.   
  
"Yes, my name is Gavin Lleldor, the son of Hugo."

"A prince," the elf said, more of a statement than a question. But Gavin nodded anyway.

"Why, yes… how did you know?"

"Your highness, this is the _Enchanted Forest_ and I am King Mendanbar's _steward_!" he said it a bit stiffly, as if he had been offended.

"Sorry," Gavin apologized. Saying the wrong things at the wrong moments seemed to be the prince's stock and trade. _If only Remanan were here_, he thought forlornly. His magician friend was much better with people than he was.

After adjusting his collar and straightening his doublet, the elf seemed to have regained his composure. "Perhaps your majesty would be interested in a place to stay for the night?"

"Yes!" Gavin said immediately. He was smart enough to know that sleeping in an enchanted forest at night would definitely not be the best way to go. "I would greatly appreciate that if it's not too much trouble." He pointed at the lizard on his shoulder, "This is Suz, he helped me find this castle."

Suz, ignoring this exchange, jumped from his shoulder and started to scurry back towards the forest. Gavin called after him. "Wait! Where are you going?"  
  
"To the Mountains of Morning, silly," the lizard said standing on his tail. "Kazul will want to know about this. The Stone! Goodness, dearie me," Suz could be heard muttering as he crawled back into the dense Forest.  
  
"This way," Willin said, unperturbed by a talking lizard. The elf motioned for Gavin to follow him. He was led into a large spare room. In it were a four-poster bed, a foggy, oval mirror, desk, chair and a wooden closet. "I will inform their majesties of your presence in the morning," the elf said as he closed the door. Sighing in relief, the prince sat on the bed and gazed at his surroundings. With nothing else to do, Gavin pulled out the Book of Spells that Remanan had given him. As he leafed through the old, crinkled pages, the Prince discovered that it was for sorcerers.   
  
"How to make yourself invisible," Gavin read off the page, "Become endlessly rich, A thief's light, Summon a demon, Call forth The..." squinting closer, he tried to see what the spell would call forth, but try as he might, it was smeared in.... in something he really didn't want to know. Shrugging, he put the book by his bedside and went to sleep.

The next morning Gavin was woken by a soft knock on the door. "Prince Gavin?" he heard Willin's voice say from the other side. "Their majesties are awake now and when you are ready, shall be escorted to meet them."  
  
"Alright Willin," Gavin said. Sitting up with a large yawn, the prince rubbed the sleep out of his eyes. After dressing and checking to see that the Stone was safely in his pocket, the young man left his room. To his surprise, Willin was waiting just beside his door. Motioning him to follow, the elf walked briskly ahead. Since the elf chose to say nothing, Gavin was left alone to his thoughts. Obviously the Stone was much more than it appeared to be. He was rather miffed that his fairy godmother hadn't told him more about her gift. Who was Kazul? Was he some King or Duke of a nearby land? He must be very important since Suz left just to inform him of Gavin's presence.   
  
The prince broke out of his thoughts at the smell of baking bread. _Was that eggs and bacon too?_ His mouth watering, Gavin realized that he hadn't eaten since last morning. Willin had led him into the kitchen.  
  
"Your majesties," Willin said with a bow. "May I present to you Gavin Lleldor, the son of King Hugo from the distant lands. He-"  
  
"Thank you Willin," a man interrupted.   
  
For the first time, the young prince got a look at the rulers of the Enchanted Forest. The one who spoke was a man in need of a haircut, but he wore a golden circlet, which meant he must be the King. He looked it too, Gavin thought, despite the man's careless appearance. Sitting by him was a boy about his age- perhaps a year older. He had black hair, and looked quite like his father. At the stove, placing eggs on plates and pouring batter onto a pan was a beautiful woman. She wore her raven-black hair in two braids and sitting on top of them was another circlet.   
  
_The Queen, _Gavin realized in amazement, i_s flipping pancakes! _

Remembering his manners just in time, Gavin bowed.   
  
"A good morning to you Prince Gavin. I hope that you slept well." Our hero could only nod mutely. "I am Mendanbar, that is my wife Cimorene and this is my son Daystar." Gavin bowed again. "Really, you don't need to bow so much. Willin tells me that Suz brought you here."  
  
"Yes , your majesty."  
  
"And you seem to have a stone which is of importance?"  
  
"Yes, your majesty."  
  
"Save the 'your majestying' for a formal occasion, please. I think that you will be here for a few days at least and all this bowing business can be quite tedious. Mendanbar will do."  
  
"Yes, your maj- Mendanbar." Gavin said with a little smile. A strange thought flickered through his brain. Perhaps he could like these unnerving Royals. They didn't seem to do anything that a proper royal would do.

"The Stone thing, seems familiar somehow," Daystar murmured. "I think I've read about it somewhere.... I just can't remember."   
  
"Have you had breakfast Gavin?" Mendanbar's wife, Cimorene asked. Before he was able to answer a sharp ping rang through the air. "Well the bread's done." Opening the oven, the queen brought out a large loaf of bread. It smelled delightful and to Gavin's embarrassment, his stomach roared rather loudly.   
  
Grinning, Mendanbar stated, "Take a seat Gavin, you must be starving." Smiling gratefully he took the seat next to Daystar.   
  
"Now," Cimorene asked, "how many eggs do you want for breakfast?"

**In Which There is a Solution  
  
** Gavin found his situation a little strange. Sitting at the small wooden table without servants was fine with him, only the royal family of the Enchanted Forest didn't seem to mind either. Although Gavin was a virtual stranger, none of the people present seemed to have the distant politeness of the other nobles he had met. Gavin quelled the censorious remarks Berald would have to say on the issue. There had to be a way to get his dratted instructor out of his head!   
  
"What does this stone actually do?" Prince Daystar asked.  
  
"Umm... I'm not sure," Gavin replied with a thoughtful frown. "My fairy godmother gave it to me. She said it was a great gift, and Suz seems to think that it's got some value. He got rather excited when I showed it to him." The prince drew out the foggy, palm-sized stone. It seemed to purr softly in his hand. It had never done _that_ before. "Do you hear that?" He asked everyone at the table.  
  
"Hear what?" Mendanbar asked.  
  
"The Stone's vibrating. It's purring like- like a kitten."  
  
"May I see it?" Cimorene asked, holding out her hand. Gavin handed her the stone. Gazing intently, the queen of the Enchanted Forest brought it closer to examine. "It's not really a stone," she commented finally. "It's some kind of gemstone and its very powerful. About as powerful as Mendanbar's sword, I'd say. Your fairy godmother gave this to you?" Gavin nodded. "They're not usually powerful enough to make something like this," Cimorene thought aloud. "And they tend to be by-the-book." She came to a decision. "I think you'd better go see Kazul, Gavin. I think this goes by a different name.... if only I could remember!"  
  
"Who is Kazul?" Gavin asked. "Suz mentioned something about him as well."  
  
"Firstly, it's 'she.' Kazul lives up in the Mountains of Morning and she's the King of Dragons." Gavin choked on the piece of pancake he had just placed in his mouth.   
  
"D-dragon?" he coughed. "Kazul's the King of the Dragons?"  
  
Cimorene gave him an assessing look and nodded.   
  
"Oh no," Gavin groaned. "Now what am I going to do? How am I supposed to ask her for help if I need to fight her?"  
  
Mendanbar blinked. "Fight? I think I missed something; why do you have to fight Kazul?"  
  
Gavin blushed. "Well I- I have to save a Princess. That's what got me into this big mess in the first place. Dragons in the Mountains of Morning captured her and I've got to rescue her. I don't want to but, well, I guess it's expected of me."   
  
"If I know Kazul, and I think I do, she won't appreciate any more hotheaded princes knocking on the door demanding a tourney. Besides," Cimorene said smiling, "she's got a very impulsive princess right now who might lose her temper if she's interrupted in the middle of her work."  
  
"I don't want to fight the King of Dragons, but I don't have a choice right now. Do you have any ideas?"  
  
"Of course," Cimorene said with a smug grin. "You'll proceed into the Mountains of Morning with your stone. I'll write a letter to Kazul explaining everything. There are a few items that I promised I'd give Shiara as well. To make sure that none of the dragons mistake you for a wandering meal, Daystar will go with you."  
  
This was all going a little too fast for Gavin's liking. Once he reached the Mountains of Morning he had to rescue Princess Aerida, fight or no fight. He was OK with Daystar traveling with him, he needed a friend. But the whole Stone business was too confusing. What was it? What did Queen Cimorene know that he didn't? For that matter, what did Kazul know? He was stuck with this mess now, he supposed. And what if the dragon _did_ want to fight him? Gavin had never met a dragon, but they were always fierce and unreasonable... or at least that's what Berald had said. "Why do I have to be the one to carry this stone? Can- can I give it to Kazul as an um... an exchange for Aerida?"  
  
Cimorene shook her head immediately. "No, I think she's got enough problems as it is."   
  
"Even if she did accept it," Mendanbar put in, "it most likely wouldn't work. Things like this have to be done a certain way and there's usually no getting around it."   
  
Prince Gavin sighed, "I was afraid of that." He turned to Daystar. "Do you want to come with me? You don't have to, you know."  
  
"You seem pretty reasonable, and I want to know what that stone is. I could swear I've heard about it before. Besides, I want to see Shiara again."  
  
And so it was that two Princes set out to the Mountains of Morning, leaving Gavin to wonder at how casually the royals of the Enchanted Forest took this entire business. _If only all kingdoms could run like this!_ Gavin was a little nervous about going through the forest again, but Daystar assured him that no werewolves roamed during the day. It wasn't very far, only a day's walk and Gavin discovered that the Enchanted Forest tended to switch places from time to time, making it hard to find any place at all.   
  
"So that's why I couldn't make anything out!" our prince cried. "This forest has more to it then I ever thought. Do you think it kept switching on purpose? To make Suz and me meet, I mean."  
  
"Maybe," Daystar answered. "The Forest has a mind of it's own in a way. It takes awhile to get used to, but once you do you may never want to leave.

**In Which There Is a Stopover **  
  
The two princes trudged along the forest paths, chatting amiably about anything and everything. Each asked the other about their adventures and previous experiences.   
  
"Have you ever met a wizard?" Daystar asked.   
  
Gavin shook his head, "Can't say that I have. Why?"   
  
"They're very annoying. Father had a large problem with them about a year back. They're not the easiest people to deal with. Not to mention the staffs they have suck up all the magic in the Enchanted Forest."   
  
"Really?" Gavin asked with interest, "You mean that whenever a wizard comes, the Enchanted Forest loses all of it's magic?"   
  
"Not all of it," Daystar replied, "Just the magic in the vicinity. And it doesn't all happen in a flash either. You see they have this sort of 'suck-up' spell, which absorbs all sorts of magic. They always used to leave dry patches in the Forest. Father had an awful time patching them up, but his sword helped."   
  
"Sword?"   
  
"Yes. It's called the Sword of the Sleeping King... or at least it was called that, when father was sleeping."   
  
Prince Gavin shook his head in confusion, "This is going all a little fast for me, you'd better start at the beginning."   
  
They walked on, Daystar narrating the story about the adventures of his father in the Enchanted Forest. From the time when Cimorene ran away, to his own adventure with Shiara.   
  
"A fire-witch, huh?"   
  
Daystar nodded, "Yep. You'll never come across another fire witch who can be as fire-witchy as Shiara. You'll know what I mean when you meet her. She's Kazul's princess."   
  
"Even though she's not a real princess?"   
  
"Well if Kazul says she is, she is. No one will argue with the King of Dragons about whether to have a princess or not, that is, not if they want to keep their skins. Most Kings of Dragons don't keep princesses though."   
  
Gavin sighed. "Your friends are so unorthodox. I've been brought up most of my life thinking I was the only one who was different. Now I meet all of you who are much worse than I am, in that sense, and it's starting to scare me."   
  
Laughing the other prince retorted, "It takes awhile but you'll get used to it. Trust me."   
  
"I'll take your word for it," Gavin said with a grin.   
  
"Oh shoot!" Daystar exclaimed suddenly after an hour of walking. "I was supposed to tell Telemain something. We'd better make a quick stopover at Morwen's house. I think that's where they're staying this week."   
  
"Who's Telemain?"   
  
"He's a magician and his wife, Morwen, is a witch. They live in two places since neither was willing to give up their own homes," Daystar shrugged, "They switch houses every week or so."   
  
Walking in silence, Gavin followed Daystar's lead. Telemain was a magician, which reminded him of his friend Remanan who was a magician also. The trees still loomed tall, hardly any sunlight was able to break through causing a visual lack of flowers and underbrush. As they continued on however, the shafts of sunlight grew more abundant and the soil soon became covered with moss.   
  
"Ah, here we are," Daystar pointed. "Welcome to Morwen's cottage."   
  
In front was a little gate that held a sign: SALESMEN REFRAIN FROM ENTERING. Pushing it open, Daystar walked up to the wooden door of Morwen's house. Gavin followed hesitantly. Witches weren't exactly fond of Princes, were they? He shrugged. It was Berald talking again. One of the first things Gavin noticed when he walked past the gate was the cats. They seemed to be everywhere. They were on the benches in front, perched on the trees, zooming across the lawn, and some just lazing in the sun. The door creaked open and Gavin saw a short brown haired woman in a practical black robe, a cooking apron and rimmed glasses.   
  
She smiled warmly, "Hello Daystar. Has Mendanbar finished all of that cider I gave him already?"   
  
Daystar laughed. "Actually he has. But I came here to tell Telemain something... something about the you-know-what that was supposed to happen but never did."   
  
Morwen raised an eyebrow, "Oh really? Odd that you should mention it, I seemed to have found the you-know-who of the you-know-what."   
  
Daystar frowned, "What? Really? That has to be more then coincidence. We must be missing something."   
  
"Yes indeed," was the witch's thoughtful reply.   
  
Our hero understood not a single sentence of what the two were talking about.

"Oh!" Daystar exclaimed, "I'm sorry Morwen, this is Prince Gavin Lleldor, Gavin this is Morwen." Gavin bowed his best princely bow with which Morwen returned with a speculative nod.   
  
"Come in, I've got another guest but I think there's room."   
  
Past the door was a large kitchen. The first thing Gavin noticed about the interior was the cats. Just how many did this Morwen have? Our prince hoped beyond hope that his body didn't have the sudden urge to become allergic to felines.   
  
There was a large stove and a wooden table in the center of the kitchen. Sitting at the table was a girl, a princess by the looks of it as she was stunningly beautiful. She however, wasn't clad in a rich brocade or elaborate gown, no she was in a well-worn, faded wool skirt and an equally faded blouse and jerkin – peasant's clothes. Nor was she wearing a crown or tiara of any sort. Gavin realized in shock that she wasn't lamenting and spouting poetry over her desolate state. Actually she was eating ravenously (if not slightly un-princessly) at a rather inviting strudel. The princess looked up as they entered and gave Morwen a questioning look. Morwen didn't answer immediately, but instead she closed the door and told one of her cats to get off a chair. She motioned for Daystar and Gavin to take a seat.   
  
Morwen introduced Daystar to the princess who choked on the piece of dessert she had just put in her mouth. "Daystar!?" she exclaimed, "You mean the Prince Daystar of the Enchanted Forest?"   
  
Morwen nodded, "And this," she continued, "Is Gavin."   
  
"Oh, hi. I'm Shera." Shaking her hand, Gavin turned red and mumbled something in return.   
  
"Telemain should be home shortly if you want to wait Daystar." The prince in question nodded.   
  
Immediately Daystar and Shera started an animated conversation. She asked him about his adventures in the Enchanted Forest and he of hers. Gavin could tell she was smart and he would bet his Book of Spells that she had a sharp tongue to match it. Apparently she had decided to go on an adventure as a traveling saleswoman and had met Morwen barely a few days after. Soon Morwen joined them.   
  
Daystar turned to Gavin, "Show her the Stone. It's OK, you can trust her," he added when he sensed Gavin's hesitation.   
  
With a frown, he drew it out of his pocket. As soon as it was in the light it started to glow. First a light white, sort of surprising, it then expanded into a brilliant gold. It seemed to sing, like the sound of a sword ringing out of its scabbard. Then as sudden as it had started, it faded into it's usual foggy-grey.   
  
"Well," Morwen commented after a moment of astonished silence, "there does seem to be something rather amazing about that stone." She gave Gavin a fierce, piercing look. "I think I had better explain something."

**In Which Much is Revealed**  
  
It seemed that everyone present was holding their breaths, complete silence filled the room. The trees outside seemed to have stopped swaying, everyone sitting at the table appeared to have frozen. Even the cats were stiff, their tails only twitching slightly.  
  
"A long time ago," Morwen said, "a-" There was a loud bang. The door swung open and a heavily panting man stepped in. He was carrying a large jar filled with tiny, luminescent forms. Gavin thought they looked awfully like those phosphoric bugs outside the castle walls at night. The man carrying the jar wore robes of a deep blue, his brown hair was uncombed and looked singed and plucked in certain places.  
  
"Help," he squeaked, not having enough breath to say it any louder. The man cleared his throat. "Help," he said once more in a much lower voice. Morwen frowned at him.  
  
"Pixies, Telemain? Pixies?!" she seemed to be rather cross. "When you said you were going to search for an exceptionally cabalistic quintessence of magical configuration I assumed it would be something worthwhile." She looked at him disapprovingly as he stood there panting. "The reason not much is known of pixie magic is because they are summed up in one word: 'nuisance'. This house will be a mess within two hours of experimentation! You know you can't control pixies."  
  
The man called Telemain puffed up, "I would think," he panted, "that you would appreciate the significance of magical investigation despite the hindrance of a few inconsequential impediments." He sighed when no one moved to help him he walked to the nearest counter-top and placed the heavy glass jar on it. He looked quizzingly at Gavin.  
  
Morwen introduced him to Telemain and after they had finished the introductions she told the magician about the stone and Gavin drew it out, handing it to him. The prince explained how it had come into his possession and once more suggested the idea of presenting it to Kazul. "That would be highly unwise," Morwen replied instantly. "I seriously think this is something only you can handle right now. It's your responsibility." She paused, "Would you excuse us for a minute?" she asked everyone seated at the table. When they gave her their assent she motioned for Telemain to go into an adjacent room.  
  
"I think we should tell them," Morwen said simply.  
  
"What!?" Telemain exclaimed, "That is incontrovertibly not an alternative!"  
  
"Listen Telemain," she continued, "this cannot simply be just coincidence! There has to be more to it than that. Now I agree that we shouldn't tell them all the facts, but we can't let them go about to do the- well what they're supposed to do totally devoid of any trace of information!"  
  
"But, but, the conclusion of my measurement towards the possible contingency of Shera being a candidate has not been concluded!"  
  
"Candidate? Shera was the only choice! Telemain, she is the one! I know it! This Stone has to be part of it! Therefore so does Gavin."  
  
The magician let out an exasperated sigh, "Very well, Morwen. But your disclosure must not be in totality."  
  
When they returned to the room, both acted as if nothing had happened. However both magician and witch could tell that the three sitting at the table had heard raised voices but were too polite to say anything.  
  
Morwen continued with her story once they were all seated. "A prophet used to be a highly respected position," she started, "As the ages passed however, many people wanted to receive this recognition and so posed as one. This fakery became so obvious that the word prophet became often scoffed at. How to winnow true from false is the key to knowing an accurate soothsayer. When we were younger Telemain and I did a study on ancient prophesies and we came across one that had to do with the Enchanted Forest," Morwen glanced at Telemain, "now I know it, but I'm not sure exactly how much I should reveal," she paused once more. "Well let's just say that it is crucial to the forest's survival and that if it isn't properly carried out it would mean the destruction... or possibly a change of rulership in the forest, one that would be much worse then any before. Now Telemain and I strongly believe that Gavin and Shera have something to do with this. Shera I think, is supposed to find out what problems the Enchanted Forest will face. She will have to go in a search for clues, a quest if you like, and find out, who, what, and why this event will take place. I did not say 'when' due to the fact that this prophesy was supposed to take place approximately fifty years ago."  
  
Gavin waited for her to continue but when she remained silent he said, "Shera plays an important part, but... you said that I had something to do with this as well..." he left the sentence unfinished.  
  
"Now you I'm not so sure about. I must've only known a part of the prophecy, for all that I know about it said nothing about a stone. However, your coming here is much more than a coincidence. You said that you were headed to the Mountains of Morning?" Gavin nodded an affirmative. "Then when you get there, ask Kazul to tell you the rest of the prophecy. She must know more then I do."


	3. In Which Too Much Happens

_The first chapter of our combined stories J! It's quite (QUITE) a bit longer then the rest, but hopefully not to boring. Reviews greatly appreciated!   
**Thepenmage**: Our sign in name? Hmm well its linked to the story, and I just thought it sounded kinda kewl. I'll go check our ur TP story! J_

** Chapter 1: In Which Too Many Things Happen **

The now increased company walked away from Morwen's cottage. Bidding farewell to the witch and magician they headed in the direction of the Mountains of Morning. The way was long but time passed quickly for all three as they began what was going to be a life-long friendship. Shera, it seemed, had run away from her castle and decided to become a saleswoman.

"Never would've thought of that one," Daystar commented with a smile.

"Yes, well it was awfully cliché to go out on a 'quest'. Besides I figured I would eventually need money. Being a saleswoman would be an interesting way of making a living. Not to mention the chance to meet new people." She turned to Gavin. "How about you? What set your course to the Enchanted Forest?" Gavin deliberately avoided her blue eyes and felt the tips of his ears heat. Almost on the verge of mumbling, he launched into a brief re-telling of the events that took place regarding his quest.

"Nothing like yours" he said with a shrug, "Quite ordinary... although now I have a feeling this isn't going to be like most quests."

She nodded, "Yeah… I wonder what Kazul is like. The Mountains of Morning was my next site after the Enchanted Forest."

"I'd tell you but it'd ruin the surprise," Daystar said as they came to the end of the Enchanted Forest. "She really isn't what you'd imagine to be the King of Dragons."

"She?"

Daystar nodded, "Yep she-"

Daystar stopped abruptly as the dry-earth of the pathway swirled in a sudden wind. Tiny granules of sand whipped at Gavin's eyes and he squinted to see what looked like a mini-tornado spun madly towards their direction. Reaching them, it shrunk into the shape of a cloaked figure. It held a staff. Gavin grew increasingly apprehensive at its billowing robes and mysterious appearance, but when he looked at Daystar his friend seemed to be nonplussed.

"Wizards are pests I tell you. Why does this _always_ happen to me?" the prince said shaking his head in irritation. Pointing a finger at the person before them Daystar spoke sharply, "Argelfraster!" Gavin looked at the wizard in expectation but nothing happened.

The cloaked figure laughed menacingly, revealing it to be a man. "Your puny spells do not harm me, princeling. I have come to take the Guardian! None shall stop me for I am invincible!" He cackled evilly.

Daystar was really frowning now, and he repeated the spell but still nothing worked. The wizard pointed at Shera and started weaving a pattern with his staff. Gavin's mind was working frantically, there had to be a way to stop this wizard! He was no sorcerer but surely there was something he could do. The stone in his pocket started to heat up, he could feels it's angry pulsing. Slowly, watching the wizard with hawk eyes, he drew the stone out of his pocket and hid it behind his back. He could see it was glowing a dull red.

The wizard had finished spinning his web of spells and thrust his staff forward, pointing it at Shera. A large gray web-like net shot out of its tip. Gavins mind wheeled, trying to think of solutions but none came.

Frowning with concentration, Shera watched the web coming towards her. Then at the last possible moment, she dodged by jumping sideways. Her eyes widened in surprise as she tripped on Gavin's foot and they went crashing to the ground. In the flurry of confusion Gavin had accidentally released his hold on the stone. He searched around frantically for it and his heart thudded dangerously when he saw the stone rolling towards the wizard. It was still glowing red.

"No!" Gavin cried.

Through the darkness of his hood, Gavin was able to see the flickering of the wizard's eyes turn in the stone's direction. He struggled to get out from under Shera but she seemed to be temporarily dazed. She must've hit a rock.

"Daystar! Get the Stone!" Gavin yelled to his friend.

Suddenly the wizard looked at him, "The Stone!" he glanced at the prone form of Shera, "She _is_ the Guardian!" Daystar had barely taken two steps toward the wizard when the Stone came in contact with the wizard's staff. A bead shaped form seemed to slide up inside the staff. The ground beneath them rumbled and the wizard watched in horror as his staff began to shake uncontrollably. Then - Gavin could think of no other way to describe it - it convulsed and burst into thousands of little pieces, splinters of wood grazing everyone in the face.

Letting out a shriek the wizard started to tremble. "Argelfraster!" Daystar shouted, once more pointing a finger at the wizard.

"Nooo!" he wailed, and to Gavin's intense amazement, he started to melt, "I'll get you for this! I'll - Aaaaagggggggggggghhhhhhh!" The wizard sunk into a puddle of goo.

Daystar sank to the ground, his breathing quick and harsh. Gavin could see him shaking as he placed his head in his hands. Finally able to free himself from Shera (who was starting to recover), he shot a worried glance in Daystar's direction as he walked over to the pile of goo. Picking up the Stone, which was glowing a smug shade of blue, he placed it back in his pocket.

Shera groaned and muttered a few choice curses as she felt an increasing bump on her head. She gazed around her in mute surprise and did a double take on the sight of the wizard's sodden robes. "What… happened?" she asked hesitantly.

Gavin was scowled, staring at the mess underneath him and forgot to get nervous at talking to a princess. "I don't know… After you dodged that wizard's spell, the stone rolled over to him and touched his staff. The staff blew up," he touched his cheek gingerly and winced, "and then Daystar did this spell to make him melt."

Shera looked at Daystar, "Are you alright?" she asked him.

"Uh huh, just give me a moment," the prince took a deep breath and lifted his head off his hands. He stared at the brown guck with distaste. "That was a powerful wizard, more powerful then I've ever seen. He tired me out… I've never known a wizard to do that, not like this."

Gavin and Shera exchanged a worried glance.

Daystar shook his head as if to clear it and then stood up. "You have the stone?" he asked intently. Gavin nodded. "That thing's more powerful then I thought. It takes a lot to explode a wizard's staff. They're pretty durable, I only know of a few people who have broken one. Not like you did though, there's not even a piece bigger then your finger left."

Shera shivered, "Well I have not idea how that stone did what it did and I don't know about you but I am most definitely _not_ going to stay here much longer." Gavin wholeheartedly agreed with her.

Daystar grinned, color coming back to his face. "We're close to Kazul's cave. It's just up there," he said pointing to the top of the mountain.

"_Just up there?_" Shera scoffed. "That's a pretty steep cliff, that is."

Lucky for them it was nearing nighttime; otherwise the pleasant trek up the mountain would've been a hot scorching one. They talked the whole way up, discussing possible powers the stone must have to be capable of destroying the staff, Gavin directing his comments toward Daystar. As an hour or so passed, they neared the cave of Kazul. Beside it was a dusty old sign: WELCOME TO THE CAVE OF THE DRAGON KING; PULL HANDLE TO RING BELL. Neat red letters painted below read: ABSOLUTELY NO WIZARDS, SALESPEOPLE, OR RESCUERS, THIS MEANS YOU!

Shera regarded the sign with amusement, "Do you suppose they'll make an exception to the rule?" she asked speaking of the 'no salespeople' part.

Daystar laughed, "Oh that. Mother wrote that when she was Kazul's princess. And you wouldn't really be an exception to the rule as I don't think you're selling anything." Leaning forward, the prince followed the sign's advice. After a short pause he pulled the handle again.

"Ok, Ok, I'm coming!" a young woman shouted from behind the door. "Yah?" she said, opening the door. Gavin immediately noticed her flaming red hair, which was a bit of a mess, and her cheeks were covered with chocolate fingerprints. "Daystar!" the girl exclaimed, her tone of voice changing noticeably. "I didn't know you were coming!"

"I'm sorry for the short notice. We had a few unexpected things pop up." Daystar turned to his companions, "this," he introduced, "is my friend Shiara; Shiara these are Gavin and Shera, a prince and princess, but not related or engaged or anything. We really need to talk to Kazul."

Shiara nodded. Gavin noticed her eyes remaining on his own bright red hair, "As much as I'd like to be, I'm not a firewitch," he said answering her unspoken question. He had realized that Shiara was the girl Daystar was talking about back in the forest and for some odd reason he didn't find himself embarrased to talk to her... well not too much anyway. Shiara was quite attractive.

"Oh," she said, looking a little disappointed, "Doesn't matter, I've just about given up on the dam- darn thing. It's not like you'd know how to anyway."

"Sorry," Gavin said, unsure what he was sorry of.

"It's not your fault," she gave Daystar a glance, who coughed guiltily. She rolled her eyes when a boom rocked the cave, making small pieces of rock fall from the ceiling. "Not _again_!"

"Uhhh… Shiara…" a familiar voice said nervously, "I think I did something wrong." Walking swiftly into the kitchen, with her entourage of guests following her, the fire-witched scowled at the sight of what must've once been the ingredients of flambé all over the walls. There was a charred smell in the kitchen as well.

"I _told_ you _not_ to put an emphasis on the O. It's P-y-roanosis not Pyr-o-anosis. Now we've got to clean the whole dam- darn kitchen!" Shiara shot daggers at the pretty brunette covered in chocolate.

"Well I wasn't the one who put salt on the chocolate pudding yesterday!" The young girl who stood in front of the stove snapped back.

"I didn't do it on purpose!"

"Well you think _this_ is intentional?"

"Umm, Shiara?" Daystar asked hesitantly, "We really have to talk with Kazul."

Suddenly everything snapped into place, "Princess Aerida!" Gavin cried in amazement. "Is that you?"

The brunette stared at the young Lledor prince. She blinked. "Prince Gavin? What are _you_ doing here? I've only been here for two days! I'd at least expected you to take a week to prepare properly," she gave his companions a curious look, "and come by yourself." Aerida placed her hands on her hips, "by then I would've been ready to place some hex on you."

"Excuse me? A hex? I'm the one supposed to _rescue _you."

"Well who said I wanted to be 'rescued' in the first place," Aerida retorted. "And even though I don't know any hexes yet I can make you… into… well… I can… well I can think of something!"

Gavin scoffed, "I could turn you into a donkey in the blink of my eye! Last time I saw you, you could barely lift a sword."

The princess rolled her eyes, "I was four years old, Gavin! I don't care what my fairy godmother says. I don't care if I'm betrothed to you, there is no way you are going to rescue me."

Folding his arms Gavin retorted, "well I didn't come to rescue you!… well that is, not only to rescue you... and if you want to stay here, fine with me! You can live here till some air-headed prince comes along, see if I care."

"I don't have to wait for an air-headed prince," Aerida shot back, "he's standing right in front of me!"

Gavin furiously opened his mouth, ready to- "Gavin!" Daystar interrupted, "stop it! You and… and er, Princess Aerida can.... deal with this later. We have to see Kazul." When the prince didn't reply but just continued glaring at Aerida, who was glaring back just as fiercely, Daystar poked him in the back, "The Stone Gavin! Remember the Stone?…"

"Ow! The.. oh.. oh yeah, right."

"Good," Daystar said. Frowning he turned to Shiara, "Can we talk to Kazul? It's really quite urgent."

"Yeah, I'm pretty sure you can. You can all wait in the library, I'll go get her." She turned to Aerida, "Would you mind starting the clean up? I'll come back to help you once I bring them to Kazul." Aerida nodded, refusing to look at Gavin who was doing pretty much the same.

Following Shiara out of the room, she led them to a shelve-filled room. Hundreds and hundreds of rows were filled with books of every shape and size. "The library," the firewitch stated uncessesarily before she left. "I'll go see Kazul."

"Wow!" Daystar said, "Mother must've been really busy fixing all these books."

"Your mom was Kazul's princess, right?" Shera asked. When Daystar nodded she continued, "then what would she be doing repairing books?"

Daystar grinned, "Well mother didn't want any princes rescuing her, so she changed her title to 'Head Cook and Librarian' because she figured that it didn't sound like such a prize to rescue." Shera was greatly interested in Daystars family, as one of her tutors spoke much about the unorthodox ways of the Enchanted Forest. Naturally Shera had wanted to find out all she could about it.

Gavin was only half listening, mostly wanting to forget about Aerida. She had really changed since the last time she had come to the castle. Now she was... how old? Oh yes, she was the same age as him: 17. Her wavy raven tresses had grown much longer then he remembered, and she had gained a dagger-sharp mouth to go with it. He grimaced, he didn't want to rescue her; he didn't want anything to do with that annoying princess! He sighed. At least she wasn't as stupid as he remembered her to be. A hex… was she really learning to do magic? It was possible of course; Cimorene had learned dragon magic when she had been princess here.

"Stop!" he mumbled to himself, "stop thinking of her." Furiously he grabbed a book out of the shelf at random. Opening it he turned to look at the pages. It was all about the Enchanted Forest. It told about its magical sites, monarchy, weapons like magical swords and jewels and kinds of magic. It was by a man called Dharallon who had lived long, long ago. "Look at this!" Gavin called out to the other two.

"What?" Shera inquired.

"It's a book about your forest," he said to Daystar. "All about it, they've got so much stuff. Like about its magic peoples, the castles and it's basic magical principles, which are unique to the forest. It's even got information on blacksmithing and magical scabbard making!"

"Hey you guys," Shiara called out making each jump somewhat. "Kazul is free to see you now."

The four followed the fire-witch through well-lit tunnels though the light from the torches caused strange shadows. Gavin Lleldor had to admit to himself that he was rather nervous. All the tales Berald had placed in his head from a little boy rang through his mind… dragons are dangerous and would kill you without a second thought… cold… ferocious… slimy… he shook his head to clear it. Daystar wasn't afraid of them, neither were Cimorene and Shiara. And from the looks of it neither was Aerida. He glanced at Shera, she was looking a shade paler then usual. How does one approach a dragon? How does one address one? Deciding on a formal, courteous approach, he took a deep breath. Focus. Calm. Cool. He snorted inwardly. He most likely looked anything but cool and he could feel his clammy hands and his face felt flushed. Focus. Calm. Cool. Those three words were all he needed to think of. Focus. Calm. Cool. _With them I can achieve anything..._ Focus. Calm. Cool. Focus. Cal-

Gavin jerked away from his thoughts as Shiara pulled open a pair of heavy-set wooden double doors. In it was lounging the most enormous dragon -actually the only dragon- Gavin had ever seen. Her green scales were just turning grey around the edges- most likely a sign of age. Her eyes were the color emeralds and sparkled with a goldish tint. Her jade scales glittered as the torchlight danced across her body and her claws glinted dangerously.

When they entered Kazul turned her piercing emerald eyes on Gavin. Her gaze made him very nervous. She smiled. That made him even _more_ nervous. Frantically recalling that he was forgetting his manners, Gavin bowed low. From the corner of his eye he saw Shera and Daystar do the same.

"Hello Daystar," she said, "What brings you knocking on my door?"

"Actually, mother sent me," he replied. "But I had better introduce to you my friends." Daystar introduced them both in turn, and they bowed (or curtsied) their best. Gavin didn't know about Shera, but he certainly didn't want to offend the King of Dragons. After the introductions were made Daystar launched into a semi-detailed explanation of the time he had met Gavin all the way to the strange and powerful wizard. "Morwen said that you would tell us about this 'prophecy'. She refused to tell us all of it. Said you knew best."

Now Kazul, to Gavin's intense relief, placed her gaze on Shera. The princess swallowed visibly. Then the dragon's eyes swiveled to our redheaded prince. Gavin could feel his pulse speeding but he tried his best not to show it. "Hmmm," Kazul commented, "perhaps..." Her oval eyes took on a distant look. "The Prophecy," Gavin heard her whisper, "Ah yes… Behold the coming of the needed, for it shall be marked by reunion of the lost. In the time of its greatest need, the Forest that is Enchanted shall have its defender. As long as the Trinity doth remain intact, -the Core- hope shall remain. However, if the Core doth fall into the hands of the unjust, beware! For the Evil shall unleash a reign of terror unknowest to man's limited comprehension…" Kazul's eyes regained its usual sharpness. "That is all I know. I stumbled across it a few decades past. It seemed quite interesting so I memorized it. It was quite intriguing that Morwen and Telemain did as well."

All three humans were frowning. "What does it mean?" Shera asked. "I mean, what is the 'needed' and who is the 'Core'?"

"I believe you have that in reverse. As to the Core, I have no idea. The needed however, I believe are people, beings who will come to save the Enchanted Forest."

"And who are these 'beings'?" Shera inquired.

"Well, Morwen and Telemain, as do I, too, share the same belief – it's you."

No one spoke. Faint crackling of the torches was the only noise. That and the muted conversations of nearby dragons. "Me?" Shera was able to say at last. "You think _I'm_ one of these 'beings' that the prophecy was talking about?" her frown deepened. "But there's more then one? Are there others?"

Kazul nodded. "Yes. I believe so. Originally, when Morwen stumbled across you, we thought there was a slight mistake in the prophecy. Perhaps the scribe misspelled it. Instead of 'beings' it was supposed to be 'being'." She stared at Gavin then. "But then this young man came in."

Gavin couldn't repress a shiver. This was way, way too much for him right now.

Kazul returned her gaze to the princess. "So since Suz brought him to Daystar's castle with his Stone, I have had second thoughts about you being the only one."

Gavin cleared his throat, "So- so you're saying that I could be one of the 'needed'?" Kazul nodded. "What does my stone have to do with this?"

"I believe it is part of the Trinity," Kazul stated. "The Trinity," she continued, "Is three elements which will save the Enchanted Forest. We believe that the people who will save the forest will bring the objects with them. May I see the Stone Gavin?" The prince took it out of his pocket and handed it to Kazul.

The usually foggy-white stone flared green when it came into the clawed palm of Kazul. It turned into a happy bright green afterward. "It's a diamond." She stated once she started examining it. "A chameleon diamond. It changes color… strange though," she muttered after a few more moments of speculation, "Chameleons do not usually have this wide range of color, of course it is a magical stone." The diamond changed into a proud blue.

"What do Shera and I have to do?" Gavin asked as Kazul turned the stone over in her palm.

"I believe this stone mounts on something. Maybe a crown or a dagger, perhaps even a ring. This is only one part of the Trinity, two other parts must be found." She took her eyes off the diamond, "That," she said, "Is what you have to do, Gavin You must find the other two thirds of the whole. Do this before the 'evil' has time to strengthen. I believe it is only now starting to show its presence."

"But Morwen said the 'needed' is late by fifty years; or at least about eighteen. She said that they were supposed to come when the wizards had the battle with the Enchanted Forest," Daystar reminded.

Kazul nodded, "yes that is her, and Telemain's theory. However, I believe that you came at just the right time. I think that particular obstacle was not enough. This one is great- too great for the Enchanted Forest and the Mountains of Morning to deal with alone."

"And the prophet who saw this thought the best hero the world was me?" Gavin asked. "That's not very encouraging. I can barely use a sword!"

Kazul laughed, "You are the best for your particular purpose."

"We know what Gavin is supposed to do," Shera put in. "But what about me?"

The dragon's frown returned. "You I am not so sure about. You brought no weapon, no object that is part of the Trinity, yet you came into Morwen's house."  
  
Shera looked puzzled.  
  
"You do not think it is so easy to get past a witches spell? Especially one so powerful as Morwen? From what you have told me, you seemed to have simply popped into her garden, not something mere fairy godmother's powers could accomplish. I think a journey is in hand. You must travel until you meet or see something or someone who will aid you in discovering what your part in all of this is. But never doubt that you are important. A part of this prophecy is your job to fill and also to find out how." She gave them all a meaningful stare. "Now is the time for rest. All of you need your strength for the events that lie ahead."

_Wooooow… it did turn to be kinda long, huh? I hope you weren't falling asleep with it all… tell me! You love, you hate? You know what's gonna happen next? And you know what I'm going to ask you to do rite? If you guessed review, you're right! So click to it! _

_ Stef's gonna post her chapter next. Don't forget to tell her what you think of it too. _


	4. In Which More of the Prophecy is Reveale...

**A/N:  Stef's chapter!  This will be short and sweet (the AN).  We have a plot, people, and it's coming along well!!!  We own very little!!!  R/R!!!!  **

**~Stef**

All four left Kazul thinking about the things she had told them. Shera was even more confused than she had been before.  She had the answer to some of her questions, but even more questions were brought up.  She knew she was the tool of fate, now, but what was she supposed to do?  Where should she journey to, to find out about herself?  

They came to Shiara's kitchen, and sat around the table.  Shiara was pouring tea into five cups, but asked, "So what are you lot going to do?"

"I don't know," Shera said miserably, accepted the tea Shiara handed her with a smile of thanks.  "I thought I was a regular princess until three days ago.  All this stuff is new to me."

"Me too!" Gavin said, "I came on this stupid quest because my parents told me to, to rescue some annoying, empty-headed, brunette princess, and I suddenly find out I'm some guy out of a legend, and the rock my fairy-godmother gave me is some sort of special magical talisman!"

Aerida spluttered on her tea, but Daystar quickly spoke up before the two could start another fight.  "Speaking of your stone, Gavin, I've got an idea about that.  You know what it did to that wizard's staff?"

"Yes…?"

"When did you meet a wizard?  What did it do to his staff?" Shiara interrupted them.  

"Argelfraster wouldn't work at first,' Daystar explained patiently, "And the wizard tried to do something to Shera.  Shera jumped sideways, crashed into Gavin, who dropped the stone.  It went rolling towards the wizard, touched the staff, and suddenly the staff exploded into splinters of wood.  Then Argelfraster worked, and I melted the wizard."

"Oh," said Shiara, frowning slightly.  "That doesn't sound good."  

"No," said Daystar, "but Gavin, we need to find these other two parts to your stone.  When it's all together, we can find out more about it.  And maybe we'll find out more about you two being the 'needed,' and whatever the 'Core' is, too."

"That's better than any ideas I could come up with… so long as you don't mind coming with me, of course."  Gavin agreed quickly.  

"Of course I don't mind!  Besides, if I stay at home, Mother will make me have more etiquette lessons with Willin.  And I thought she'd already taught me everything!"  Daystar pulled a face, and Shiara stifled a laugh.   

"Got to learn about kingly etiquette, have we?" she asked evilly.  

Daystar replied airily, "Oh, it's nothing compared to all the lessons you'll have to take once you leave Kazul's service.  I hear princess lessons are very hard, and I'm sure the ones on queenly etiquette are even worse.  Right, Shera, Aerida?" 

"Extremely hard!" Aerida said with fervour, while Shera nodded vigorously.  Daystar laughed at the fire-witch, and Shera suddenly realised the nature of their relationship.  They evidently weren't 'just' friends.  

"Not to break the atmosphere, guys, but what should I do?" Shera asked.  "I'm supposed to go on some sort of journey, too."

Shiara thought for a moment, "Why don't we go together?" she suggested, "I know you haven't been in the Enchanted Forest long, and that's probably where you'll have to go to find out about your place in the prophecy.  I'm sure Kazul won't mind… she'll want me to help you."

"I'll come too!" Aerida said suddenly, "Dragon will want to go on an adventure. Oops, I mean Belvio.  I keep forgetting he chose his name this morning!" Then she added, "If you don't mind, Shiara.  But I'm sure it will help if we have a dragon along.  Not very many things dare to attack dragons."  

Shiara nodded eagerly, and Daystar asked who Belvio was, before Gavin could begin to say whatever he was about to say to Aerida.  Shera hid a grin, she would bet everything she owned that Gavin had been about to say something impolite.  

"Belvio's my dragon," Aerida said.  

"The dragon we travelled with when we first met," Shiara supplied.  "He finally got his first princess: Aerida!"  Daystar grinned at her words.

"Yes.  I'll go and talk to him now.  He'll say yes, I know he will!  Where shall we meet in the morning?" Aerida asked.  

"We'll meet here, at nine o'clock, I think.  Meanwhile, let's follow Kazul's advice and sleep.  I've got plenty of rooms for everyone."

~*~*~

The next morning the ever increasing group (of Shera, Gavin, Daystar, Shiara, Aerida, and the small dragon Belvio) met outside Kazul's caves.  They would have met inside the kitchen, except Belvio was bigger than Shiara and Aerida had thought, and didn't fit.  Daystar and Gavin left, to get permission from Daystar's parents, and then to search for the magical object that housed the stone.  Then Shiara, Aerida, Belvio, and Shera left.  

They decided to take the long route to the Enchanted Forest, because some of the more trustworthy princesses had gone missing in the Caves of Chance, and Kazul had placed a ban on them until she had found out what was wrong.  

The walk to the bottom of the mountain was uneventful, surprisingly enough.  Shera had been expecting another unpleasant wizard to turn up, but none had come by nightfall.  Meanwhile, she had become good friends with Aerida and Shiara.  Shiara told her, as she had already guessed, that she was a firewitch (most of the time), and betrothed to Daystar.  Aerida said that she had just become Belvio's princess, as she didn't want to have to marry Gavin. Belvio then informed Shera that he had captured her entirely by his own skilful dragon prowess and that she had in no way 'allowed herself' to be 'captured' . Aerida had rolled her eyes and smiled affectionately at the dragon, and Shiara just grinned.  

Halfway through the day, Suz had caught up with them, and asked to come along.  The trio (Belvio had gone off ahead to search for a meal) accepted readily, but whenever they asked him why, he politely refused to tell them.  Shera also noticed he kept a distance away from Shiara, and that the firewitch pointedly ignored the little lizard.  When they were setting up camp for the night, a make-shift tent between two trees and spelled by Shiara to be waterproof, Shera asked Aerida why Suz and Shiara didn't seem to get on.

 "It's Shiara's cat, Nightwitch," Aerida explained.  "Nightwitch pounced on Suz once, when he was meeting with Kazul, and made Suz lose his tail.  Suz was very upset… and Shiara had to give her cat to Morwen to look after, after that.  Neither will talk to the other, until one of them apologizes, which isn't going to happen soon."

Apart from that, the day was uneventful.  In fact, it wasn't until mid-afternoon that anything interesting happened at all.  In the middle of the forest, the group came across a glade.  A big glade.  A glade of brown, dead moss.

~*~*~

Shera was surprised, Aerida looked faintly puzzled, but Shiara and Suz reacted strongly.  Suz said a string of not-so-polite words, muttered something that, to Shera, sounded like 'sneeze,' and then ran off into the trees, and Shiara turned completely white.  

Aerida immediately asked Shiara what was wrong, but it was a while before she had recovered enough to speak.  At last, she said, "Wizards do this.  They suck up magic from the forest, and it goes into their wands.  But it's never been this big before!  And it hasn't happened for ages, either.  Not since… well, not since King Mendanbar made it really hard for wizards to get into the Forest."

"You're right," said a whispery voice from behind Shera.  The three of them whirled, to find an old woman standing there, leaning on a cane.  "The time has come for the Guardians to do their work.  When the Trinity is restored, the Guardians will protect the fate of the Forest."

The three stood with open mouths, staring at the woman who had so casually stated a part of the prophecy they had just learned about.  Shera suddenly remembered her manners.

  
"Excuse us, mistress, we did not see you there.  I believe you startled my companions and myself.  Whom do I have the pleasure of addressing?"  

The old woman laughed.  "You don't fool me, girl.  You're no empty-headed princess… none of you are.   I am Darella.  The three of you, I believe, are trying to find out about the prophecy?"   

"We are.  What do you know about it?" Shiara asked brusquely.  

"Much more than you.  My father made the prophecy.  Of course, I can tell you little of it… you must learn of your place in legends yourself.  Perhaps when matters become a little clearer I can give assistance.  In the meantime, there is perhaps one thing I can do… give me your hand, child."  This last was directed at Shera, who obeyed without hesitation.  

As soon as Shera's hand touched Darella's, she felt a strange shock go through herself.  She suddenly had images running through her mind, Gavin, Suz, Gavin's stone, the brown clearing, Darella, herself, a sword-sheath, a book that she vaguely recognised, and once more, a lasting vision of Gavin.  She stood back shakily.  Darella was frowning.  

"I did not think that would happen- but perhaps it is for the best," Darella said.  "Would the group of you like to stay with me for the night?  My house is in that direction, and even with a dragon it is not wise to travel in the Forest at night.  Yes, I know who your fiancée is," Darella said, correctly interpreting the look on Shiara's face, "that does not mean that evil cannot befall you, especially here, in the company you are keeping.  I invite you all, even the Dragon, back to my house to rest the night."  

The three girls exchanged a glance, and then Shiara smiled.  "Thank-you, Darella.  We would be happy do accept… if it is of no inconvenience to you."

"None at all.  And perhaps tomorrow you would like to meet someone interested in your cause- a student of mine."  She looked them over again, her eyes lingering for a moment longer on Aerida, and then she led the way to her house, across the clearing of burned moss.  She moved quickly for all that she used a stick, and they were soon standing in the front of a house next to a stream.  


	5. In Which is the House of a Seeress

I am so proud of myself!  I FINISHED another chapter!  I'm sorry I haven't done it sooner, but I tend to be a perfectionist and I had a lot of school and its Christmas season and I had a lot of presents to buy.  My bank account is noticeably lighter.  Lesser numerals (sigh).  

A million thanks goes out to Chloë (aka Words of Wonder)!  She helped with Remmie's spells, he would not be the well educated and talented magician he is without her.  Once again, Merci Beaucoup!  Gratis?  

Chapter 5:  In Which Is The House of a Seeress 

****

The house was much bigger than it looked from outside and filled with an interesting aroma of mixed herbs and flowers.  Aerida smiled faintly, inhaling the pleasant fragrance.  A merry fire crackled in a large brick fireplace.  Large strings hung off the ceiling, tying cloves of garlic and lavender.  Candles stood here and there, making light dance off the walls.  The furniture was spartan, with only a large table and chairs in the center of the room.  Off to one side was a large counter where most of the plants - dried, fresh, bottled, grinded or otherwise – lay in neat piles.  The princess glanced at Darella, was she a healer as well as a seeress?  All in all, Aerida was rather impressed by the old lady… the main reason for her conclusion that she was old being that she had silvery white hair.  Aside from that, Darella carried a certain ageless look, wise certainly, and fierce.  Her face was almost lineless, which still held story of what a beauty she must have been in her youth.  No one spoke a word, even Belvio, who was rather talkative for a dragon, for Darella's house raised a certain hushed reverence.  

                Darella turned to her four guests (Aerida had found Belvio before they arrived) and smiled.  "This is my humble abode, where I gather my herbs and specimens."  She looked from face to face, "Now, would you care to have a bite to eat, or are you, in fact, already sleeping on the spot?"  Aerida blinked.  Now that Darella had mentioned it, she was rather hungry.  Her stomach rather loudly agreed with her, as well.  "Hmm, very well then," Darella said with a kind glance at the princess.  "Go take a seat at the table."  

            While Darella was busy making them a meal, Shiara leaned against the table, "Did you hear what she said?" the fire-witch asked her companions intently, "She's the daughter of the prophet!  But he had that vision years ago.  Darella must be a few hundred years old!" 

            "That's unnatural," Aerida muttered back, "In fact, it's impossible." 

            "Not really," Shera observed, "I mean, dragons live much longer then people do, don't they?  Maybe seers live longer then regular humans."  

            "Seers _are_ regular humans.  The only difference is that they have the Sight.  I mean… really, no one can live for hundreds of years."  

            Shera shrugged, "Maybe, maybe not.  However I don't really think Darella would lie… about the prophet being her father and all.  She's not fake I know that," she added with a slight shudder.  Touching the seeress' hand had been quite unnerving.  A hesitant silence covered the table.  

            "Well, _I'm_ hungry," Belvio said suddenly, making all three ladies jump.  "I want to eat."  As if in answer to the dragon's statement, Darella placed plates in front of them and soon came back, her arms filled with roast turkey and rice.  "Food!" Belvio said joyfully and tucked in.  

            Darella motioned to a large cauldron that she had placed over the fire, "Pot of plenty," she said.  "But this one makes desserts quite well."  

            The meal finished, Aerida walked up the stairs into one of the numerous bedrooms Darella had in her house, rather full and very sleepy.  Her last thoughts were speculations on who this student of the old lady really was.  They didn't go too far, however, for as soon as her head hit the pillow she fell into a deep pleasant slumber.  

~~`**`~~

            In the Enchanted Forest, heading in the opposite direction, the two princes Daystar and Gavin had reached the castle.  Despite the late hour, the entire Royal family was up, including the ever-present elf, Willin.  They were all gathered in Mendanbar's study where, for once, the wooden gargoyle was sleeping.  None of the rulers wore their circlets.  All present were looking tired and slightly disheveled but their attention was focused on the young heir to the throne of the Enchanted Forest.    

            "…So Kazul said that Gavin needs to go looking for wherever the stone's supposed to go on, a part of the 'Trinity,'" Daystar finished explaining to his mother and father. "and I volunteered to go with him."  

            "It _does_ sound familiar.  I must've read it in one of Kazul's books," Cimorene said.  She looked at Daystar appraisingly, "Very well you can go with Gavin.  I'll escort you to the edge of the Enchanted Forest though.  Things sound a little fuzzy and a quick inspection ought to be done." 

            "Yes, I'll go too," Mendanbar added, running his hands through his long hair and stifling a yawn.  "I have a feeling something is going to come up."  He sighed.  "I should have known it was too good to last."  Gavin gave him a quizzical look, to which the king replied with a rueful grin, "Everything seems to happen in the Enchanted Forest.  Rest and relaxation are a mere dream.  Well, we'd best get some shut-eye and we can head off first thing tomorrow." 

~~`**`~~

Streets were full.  Full of men and women rushing to and fro to do their chores for the day.  It was quite a wonder that most of the people walking by had nothing in their minds aside from the duties of the week; the balls to be held; the way to riches.  It was doubtful that anyone had stopped to think of what they had done with their life… what they could be if they only tried.  Amongst this single-minded array of people, a young idealist would seem frightfully out of place.  Yet here there was one, a young curly haired nineteen-year-old with a head full of ideals and inventions.  He was a magician, in fact, and a very good friend to the middle prince of this kingdom of Arsta.  Remanan was his name, and he had met his Highness Prince Gavin Lleldor four years ago.  Winding his way out of the city, he took the first road out of the city. 

"I need a ride to Renkalh," the curly brown haired magician said, pausing a rambling wagon along the dusty road he was traveling. 

            "I isn't goin' there lad," the man at the head answered with a drawl.  "An' I ain't no free soup mission either."  

            "I have money," Remanan stated.  The man eyed him with new interest, which faded a little when he continued, "Not much, but I can pay you a copper." 

            "A copper? Ah, tha' price wouldn' taike ye to Renkalh, no' even ta Fellin city.  Besides," he said with a sniff, wiping his hand across his nose, "I'm goin's a wee bit off a yer direction.  Headin' off in Arsat's capital I am: Dunleen." He leaned forward in a conspiratorial manner, "They's sayin' them royals a comin' to Dunleen, an' where there's royals theer's mona to be maide!"  Remanan said nothing, merely nodding and raising an eyebrow.  "Ah… weel… I suppose I kin taike ya te Dunleen.  Fer five coppers, mind, bu' I'll throw in two square meals a day fer it."  

            "Five coppers?  A high price for a ride just over to Dunleen!  No… two coppers, with water and the meals."  

            "Wha'?!  D'ye no' hear wha' I said?  I'm no charity boy!  Four coppers, no less."  

            The haggling didn't take long and with the price at three coppers Remanan hopped on the wagon.  He had not much luggage, just a potato bag filled with his personal belongings slung over his back.  The wagoneer's name was Rick.  He was a merchant of sorts, and traveled around the countries selling anything from news to cloth.  An older man, it looked as if he hadn't shaved for days; stubble inhabiting his jaw and cheeks like tiny swarming flies.  Smelled bad enough to attract flies too… Remanan observed.  Despite his sour demeanor and rather unappealing features, Remanan found him a fascinating study in human personality.  

The trip to Dunleen took only two days; Renkalh (close to Darella's house, where he wanted to go) was off to the Southeast of the city.  The mood of the city was festive, with bright streamers running from building to building, everyone dressed a little better then normal, their colors clashing as they walked through the streets.  Remanan watched from a short distance in Rick's cart, calculating the days it would take to get to Renkalh.  Two by cart, four or five by foot.  No use for it, Remanan thought, he would have to use magic if he was to get to Darella's house on time.  He preferred to travel by natural means, liking to observe the life around him.

"Oh well," he mumbled to himself, "It'll give me a chance to perfect my translocation spell."

"Eh?  Was tha'?  Was tha' yer sayin'?" Rick asked with a start, rubbing a grubby finger in his ear.

"Oh, nothing. Thanks for the ride," Remanan answered, handing him his three coppers.  With a lithe leap from the cart he waved to him, slung his potato bag across his shoulders, and headed into the city.

  Although Dunleen was the capital city of Arsta, the royal palace was closer to the border of the Kingdom.  Remanan had always found it a strange position.  Usually castles were in the center of the countries, in hopes to hamper any attacks its enemies could fling upon it.  Even more odd was the fact that the royal castle of Arsta bordered the Enchanted Forest, a kingdom that kept mostly to itself.  Not much was known about it.  The castle of Arsta was relatively new as well, if the magician recalled correctly.  Only about… a few hundred years or so old.  

_It seemed, to Remanan, that he had been traveling his whole life, having been found in a donkey's saddlebag as a baby.  His first seven years he had spent in the care of a loving elderly couple.  However, close to his eighth birthday, they fell ill and both perished within hours of one another.  So Remanan had then taken to wandering the surrounding area, cold and hungry, with no clue what was to happen to him next.  He was found by a band of gypsies, and traveled with them for a year and a half, learning to sing, dance, and almost every trade a gypsy had to offer.  He grew to be quite happy there, and the nomadic life didn't bother him at all.  It seemed to pass all too quickly, and the sad day came when he and a gypsy boy he had befriended, stumbled across a starving rabid wolf.  In panic, they separated, in hopes to draw the wolf away from one another so that perhaps at least one of them could escape.  _

_The wolf chose Remanan as his victim.  The young boy tried as best he could to flee but four legs almost always beats two, and he was forced to face the snarling beast.  Having nothing near him but trees and rocks, he picked up one the latter, and hurled them at the wolf.  It did little to hamper its attacks.  Then, as he fell to the ground, the wolf's teeth sunk deep into his leg, his last thoughts were that he had not the chance to say goodbye to his friends.  He did not wish to die.  _

_Ah, but he did not die.  He woke up to the strong smells of herbs and warmth of a nearby fire.  Remanan had been rescued by Darella the Seeress and healed by her herb-lore and magic.  The two got on well, and once the young boy was well enough to travel, she invited him to stay and learn from her.  After giving it some thought, he came to the conclusion that by now, (it had taken him weeks to heal) the gypsy band would have traveled long and far, much too far for him to catch up with.  With a small stab of sadness, he realized he did not even know what direction they had traveled.  So, he stayed with Darella.  She seemed to understand him well, and gave him much freedom to wander where he pleased.  She only warned him of places to avoid and taught him spells on how to defend himself if the need arose.  She also taught him to read.  With his new gift, Remanan ravished her extensive library, going from book to book, immersing himself with everything it had to offer.  After a year in her cottage, she started teaching him all she knew about magic.  He learnt much of woodland plants and flora of the barren lands, of magic streams and deadly poisons.  Remanan became her pupil and was a quick study.  In the forests he taught himself to soften his footsteps and fade into the shadows like a wraith.  When he reached his fifteenth birthday, Darella started urging him to wander further, feeling confidant in his skills.  So wander he did.  Roaming the surrounding lands, sometimes not back for almost a year.  Through his adventures he earned the name 'magician', learning many types of magic.  _

_After a year of traveling, he returned to Arsta, and there met Gavin Lleldor.  They formed an unlikely friendship, which grew during the years.  And when the prince expressed interest in spells, he taught Gavin some basic magic, although he tended to hinder instead of help.__Still, he was earnest, and the two shared many a laugh after disaster and disaster.  In return Gavin showed him the geography of lands close and distant, teaching Remanan their names, capitals and everything from their economic power to political views.  As their friendship grew stronger, Remanan noticed that there was always something about Gavin that Remanan couldn't name.  Some out-of-placeness that made him different then the rest.  The magician always shook it off however, blaming his over-analyzing nature.  _

Remanan and Gavin had kept that friendship up to this date, and the magician often thought of how his friend was doing since he had gone off to rescue that princess.  Had he found her yet, or was he still searching?  Pushing his memories back, he quickly replenished his pockets with food bought from the city then headed out of the main roads, looking for a nondescript clear area.  He found one just in the outskirts of the city.  A nice green grassy clearing.  Perfect. 

Whistling, he pulled five colored precious stones out of a hidden lining in his boot.  Muttering something to them, he opened his palm and they flew out and arranged themselves in a perfect pentagon.  Placing himself in the middle he cleared his throat and said: 

"_Aurum oriens; argentum occidens; asporto mihi ubi dico. _

_Asporto mihi ubi cupeo__!"_   

The land around him blurred, wind whistled in his ear, waiting for his command.  "The House of the Seeress!" he cried, picturing every element of Darella's house.  Spell completed, the air solidified into shapes.  Instead of clear grassy hills and cities, it was large, looming trees and a large house climbing with ivy.  Smiling Remanan muttered a word (_"recolligo!"_) and the five stones still in the form of a pentagon, sprang back into his outstretched hand.  Bending down, he placed them back into the hidden pocket in his boot and headed to Darella's house.  

Before he got very far, three forms burst out of the door of the ivy-strewn house, two young women and a…dragon?  Remanan frowned, and immediately crouched down on the ground.  The dragon seemed pretty nervous and Remanan couldn't see the faces of the two women, but after a moment, one of them released the spell for dragonsbane.  Immediately the dragon started going pink around the edges.  The other girl, a blonde one, started exclaiming and motioning something with her hand.  Remanan flared, half with anger, half with worry.  Obviously that was a firewitch and the other girl… perhaps a princess.  How they got there Remanan had no idea, but it wasn't like Darella not to stop this.  Which would only mean she would have to be… 

                Leaping out of his hiding place, he rushed into the fray.  Remanan usually liked to do his spells as quickly and simply as possible but he wasn't exactly thinking straight just now.  Pointing at the dragon, he quickly said the counter-spell for dragonsbane that he had learned on his travels then rolled out of the way to face the other two enemies.  The fire-witch was surprised at his appearance, giving him a chance to hurl a spell at her.  Kneeling, he placed his wrists together, his fingers outstretched forming a sort of half O.  A globe of light appeared between his palms and he pushed his hands forward, making a jet of pure white light blast in the fire-witch's direction.  Somewhere, someone cried out in surprise.  The red-haired girl ducked out of the way, but she wasn't fast enough.  But before the blast could hit her, another came from behind him and formed a bubble around his spell, absorbing it.  

            Twirling around to face his attackers behind him he came face-to-face with - Darella!  His jaw dropped in surprise.  Then there was a loud clang, and something hit him on the side of his head.  He sank to his knees in dizziness but his quick - practically automatic - reflexes made him grab his attacker.  The arm was thin; the man who hit him must be some scrawny fellow.  _But, _he thought as he collapsed to the ground, _he's got one heck of a swing.  _

            He was able to catch Darella's voice and someone else's.  

            "I have always been amazed at your hard head, Remanan.  It goes with your stubborn-mule recklessness," Darella's voice said, fading. 

            Someone gasped, "_That_'s Remanan?  _He's_ your student?!" 

            The Seeress sighed, "The one and only."  There was amusement in her voice, and exasperation, "The magician."  His world turned black and he swirled into unconsciousness.       

Now I make but a humble request of thee.  Wouldst thou review? :D 


	6. In Which Problems are Remedied

_~*~*~_

A/NHey all!!Sorry this took so long to come out, but I've been pretty busy with one thing and another… but I won't bore you with a details.No fluff as of yet, but a few little things implied, and some plot-furthering.There'll be more action in the next one, this just sets the scene.And lots more chapters coming up, too, because we have the whole story planned out!But guess what… no reviews, no story!Well, that's not true, we'd probably post regardless… but we'll certainly post a lot faster if you review it!So please R/R!I appreciate each and every one of you who has reviewed so far!

**~Stef**

**Oops… almost forgot.Don't own ANY of the characters 'cept for Shera, I share Belvio and Darella, and Kool Person and Patricia C Wrede own the rest!**

** **

_~*~*~_

By the time the sun rose over the castle in the centre of the Enchanted Forest, everybody inside was awake and active.Daystar, Gavin, Mendanbar, and Cimorene had gathered in the study that Mendanbar usually used, and were patiently answering Willin's questions. 

"Yes, Willin, we will only be away for a few days at most."

"But your majesty, you _have _to be back in time to approve the plans for the…"

"Yes, yes, Willin, okay!We will be back in time, although Daystar and Prince Gavin will not return for a month or so." When Willin opened his mouth for another objection, Mendanbar added, "All princes need to go on a quest before they settle down, don't they?It's tradition!Daystar's didn't really count, because he didn't know he was a prince at the time.So let this be his quest.Now, is there anything really pressing you need to lecture me on, or can we go yet?"

"Well there is…" Willin trailed off when he saw the glares that both rulers of the Enchanted Forest were giving him.Daystar was looking at Gavin, and both were trying to smother smiles."Very well.If you insist, I cannot stop you.Just come back soon."

"How kind of you, Willin."Although Cimorene's tone was not the least bit sarcastic, she had an ironic smile on her lips."The quicker we go, the faster we'll be back.I'll see you in a day or two.Will you do the magic, my dear?"Her question was directed at her husband, and Mendanbar nodded his head.With a movement of his hand and a look of intense concentration they were at the edge of the forest.

"Here we go…" his voice trailed off.They were standing at the edge of the forest, true, on a path leading out through the trees that slowly thinned.But there was a burned clearing to their right.Cimorene, Mendanbar, and Daystar were all wincing.Gavin looked from one to the other, surprised.

"It's happened before," Daystar muttered, "but I thought the problem had been sorted out.This is big.We'll need to spend quite a while fixing this one."

"I need a word with Telemain."Mendanbar looked very worried."I'm sure we can find the source of the problem together.In the meantime, Daystar, I will need your help fixing this.Cimorene, you can't do anything, can you?"

Cimorene shook her head sadly. "I can't seem to manipulate the magic of the forest as you can, and the dragon spells I know won't help much at all.I'll tell Gavin the history while you fix it, so he at least knows what's going on."

_~*~*~___

____

Remanan came to on a surprisingly comfortable surface.It was a while before he remembered what had happened.He immediately sprang up, only to fall back down again.A groan escaped his lips as a fresh wave of pain went through his head as it touched the pillow.Immediately, Darella was by his side.

"How are you?"

"In pain."Remanan managed a slight smile."What happened?"

"Aerida clouted you on the head.I couldn't fix it magically while you were asleep, and deemed it unwise to try and wake you.I'll do so now… hold on a second.Try not to flinch, please."

Remanan remembered Darella's treatments of old, and braced himself against the pain.Which never came.The bandage around his head was carefully unwrapped and taken off, and a cool paste of some sort was being gently rubbed into whatever it was on his head that was hurting.It immediately stopped, and Remanan could finally think clearly.

"You may get up now."Darella was back to her matter-of-fact tone of voice."Just so long as you don't go attacking any of my guests again."

"They were hurting that dragon!" Remanan protested.

"Dragons, even young ones, can take care of themselves.They were practising the spell to counter dragonsbane, and were doing quite well until you interrupted everything."

"Oh.Um, sorry."

"That's quite all right.They've mastered the spell now.In fact, I think that Shiara would like to talk to you.She's very interesting in the jet of light that you tried to blast at her."

"More magic school?I got enough of that teaching Gavin!" Remanan said, but he was smiling."I guess I owe them an apology, anyway."

"You do.May I ask who this Gavin is?"Darella smiled at him tenderly, happy now that Remanan was feeling better and prepared to admit his mistake.

"Oh, he's a friend of mine that I've been teaching magic.A prince, actually, but he has brains.There seems to be more intelligent nobility around now that Cimorene's queen.Not so unfashionable, now, is my guess."

"Why _thank you_ very much!" said a voice to his right.Remanan turned, and saw a dark-haired girl next to him.She was very obviously a princess, and not much younger than he.He wondered how long she had been there.She continued, still annoyed, "but then again, considering you're a friend of Gavin's, it's not surprising.Heavens forbid royalty could actually be intelligent on their own virtues!"

"I apologise, lady, for…"

"Don't 'lady' me!I'm not completely empty-headed_, _thank-you-very-much!"

Darella coughed in a way that suggested she had been about to laugh.There was a twinkle in her eyes."May I introduce the princess Aerida?She is, I believe, betrothed to Gavin."

"Oh." Remanan suppressed the urge to laugh."I see."

"No I'm not!"Aerida said emphatically."I mean, I am, but I'm not going to marry him!"

"Gavin?"Remanan turned to his left, to see the firewitch standing there.She continued, "No, I don't think you two would be a good match.Even if he did agree to marry you."

Belatedly, Remanan realised he ought to apologise to the princesses."Um, I'm dreadfully sorry about, uh, interrupting your practise.I thought you were attacking the dragon, and I, uh, didn't want him to get hurt."

"That's okay," Shiara said cheerfully."We're not hurt.But I was wondering, could you show me that spell you were about to hurl at my face?It looks effective."

"It usually is."Remanan smiled wryly at Darella before turning back to Shiara."I would be happy to teach you…?"

"Shiara," the firewitch supplied."I'm guessing you know Darella, who's been kind enough to house us for the last two nights.This is Aerida, although I think you know her too, and Shera's just coming now."

A blonde came through the door right on cue, and smiled when she saw everyone was surrounding Remanan."I'm glad you're awake.I was beginning to wonder whether Aerida's saucepan had damaged you fatally."

"Thank you, and no, it's hasn't.You would be Shera?"

"And you're Remanan.Pleased to meet you."Shera was also a princess.She looked suspiciously like many of the empty-headed ones that had plagued Gavin's siblings, but her eyes proved that she had more inside than was outwardly apparent.

"And you."Remanan smiled at her, and then turned back to Darella."When am I fit for teaching, fair Seeress?"

Darella laughed."As soon as you've eaten something.Actually, we were all about to have some dinner.Sit down, and I'll serve it."

_~*~*~___

____

"So basically, the wizards sucking up magic into their staffs cause small patches like this?So why is this so big?It's like a… clearing."Gavin said.

"I know."Cimorene's face was worried.She bit her lip for a moment, and then went on to say, "Mendanbar and I will go to Telemain and see if the problem can be found.In the meantime, I have a feeling this might be a part of your prophecy."

Gavin nodded."So do Daystar and I stick to the original plan, then?"

"I should think so.It seems now to be more important than ever.Let's go see what my husband and son are doing."She rose to her feet without assistance, and Gavin followed her the short way back to the clearing.Or rather, what had once been a clearing. Mendanbar stood there cleaning off his sword, but sheathed it when he saw Gavin and Cimorene back.He and Daystar came up to them, both smiling grimly.

"That's settled, my dear.Would you care to come with me to pay a visit to Morwen and Telemain?"

"I just hope they can help.I told Gavin that he should just continue on with his quest as usual.That was right, I take it?"

"Yes, that's right.Ask the people you meet about any magical objects missing jewels… say you're making a study for the King of the Enchanted Forest when you're asked.Try the stone on them.If you find what it belongs on, summon me immediately.You have a mirror and packs with food each?"

"Yes, father.Morwen's food packages and a mirror each.Our crowns are hidden in the packages just in case we'll need them.And we have changes of clothes.Can we go now?"

"Don't be cheeky," his father admonished, his face straight."I'm not that much like Willin.Shall we go, then?"

"Yes," Cimorene replied."Be careful, you two, and check in on us every night with the mirror."Then Mendanbar pulled on something invisible with his hand, and they were both gone.

"Shall we go, then?" Gavin asked.

"Yeah."

Ten minutes later, Gavin stopped in his tracks."Blast!That's my father's kingdom!"

"What's wrong with that?" 

"I'm meant to be rescuing Aerida, remember?"

"Oh, right.Well… we could always just skip your kingdom."

"No.Dad's got quite a few broken magical swords, rings, and other things.We really should go and look at them.Can we disguise me?"

"As what?That might be pretty hard…"

"No, wait.What if I made myself invisible?"

"Can you do that well?"

"Well enough that no wizard can detect me.A magician might be able to, and I guess a dragon could see through it in a heartbeat.Witches couldn't, though."

Daystar looked thoughtful."You're pretty good, then."

"No.I just had a very good teacher." 

"If you say so.Go on then, make yourself invisible."

_~*~*~___

____

After the magic lesson Remanan had given, they sat around the familiar table once more for dinner."So when are you planning to continue on?" Remanan asked the three princesses. 

"Oh, as soon as Belvio gets back.He's gone to scout the area for any problems.We thought we'd go from village to village with Shera's cart, pretending to sell things, until we find out what we need to.Prophecies have a way of revealing themselves, and Darella said she couldn't tell us any more."Shera replied.

"That's true," Darella put in."If I tell you, you'll be expecting what is to come.If you are expecting it, it will be likely to happen a different way, one that will perhaps not be so easy to counter."

"I don't know if that's reassuring or not!"Aerida said.Then she looked at Remanan."Um, I'm sorry about what I said earlier.I really don't get along with Gavin, and what you said sounded exactly like something he would say…"

"Don't mention it," Remanan said, smiling.Then, "Gavin can be a bit of an idiot.But we all can, and his heart's in the right place.Besides, he takes his responsibilities seriously." 

"Yeah, I guess."Aerida smiled at him, and he smiled back.After a few seconds, there was a cough.Both Remanan and Aerida blushed heavily and turned back to the others.They were all grinning.

"Um," Remanan said.

Shera grinned mischievously."Don't worry about it.You should see the way Daystar and Shiara carry on."

She laughed and quickly ducked to avoid the hand that Shiara had aimed at her face.By the time Shiara had stopped trying to kill the blonde princess, Aerida and Remanan had got their recently increased blushing under control.

"Um, do you three mind if I come with you?I actually don't have much planned at the moment, and maybe a magician could be of some use to you if you come up against anything."

"We'd love to have you along!"All three princesses said at the exact same time, and then grinned at one another.Remanan suddenly realised just what he had got himself into.

Aerida said, "As long as you are okay with Belvio, that is."

"What's Belvio?" Remanan asked, suddenly remembering what Shera had recently said.

"Belvio is Aerida's dragon." Shiara explained.

"You mean," came a voice from the door, "that Aerida is my princess."They all turned, and saw a dragonhead poking around the door."I just got back.There weren't any problems except a wizard about a three-minute flight from here.I ate him."Belvio's grin was smug.

"Good." Shiara said."You do that if you find any more.Belvio, this is Remanan."

"Pleased to make your acquaintance," Remanan said, and excused himself from the table to bow to the dragon.

Belvio inclined his head and then said, "Is he coming with us?I like him.I'm sure _he_ knows what to do with wizards."Remanan smothered a grin at the statement from the obviously young dragon, but nobody else at the table bothered to smother their own grins.

"Yes, he is coming, Belvio," Aerida said."Are you going to join us?"

"No, thanks, I'm full."Belvio grinned again."We're leaving tomorrow morning?"

"Yes."

"Okay, then.There's a tree out there I'd like to try out.See you in the morning!"And Belvio left.

"A tree he'd like to try out?" Remanan asked, his eyebrow raised.

"Oh, Belvio likes to sleep around trees."Aerida supplied."He says it's comfortable."Then, "Thank you for the really excellent meal, Darella.Do you mind if I go to bed now?" 

"Of course not.Go, children.I'll see to it that you have food for the morning."

The princesses thanked her and left the room, leaving Remanan with Darella.

"I haven't seen you in a while," the Seeress commented."And you're off again."

"Yes.You wanted me to go with them, didn't you?"

Darella smiled at her student."I thought you would like to go with them.That is why I asked you to come in the first place."

Remanan smiled lovingly at his mentor."You know everything, don't you?"

"I know you well.Come back and see me when you've finished this.And invite me to your wedding."Her smile was mischievous."Now go to bed.You need your sleep too."

Remanan went off to bed, and was still smiling when he fell asleep.


	7. In Which are Palace Plots and Impossible...

**To Kirjava:  Thanks for you're reviews and critiques!  I'm rather fond of Remmie myself.  Magicians have a way of charming people I've noticed.  I've been looking in a few bookstores for the Wredes Lyra books, but I haven't been able to find it.  I'm determined to read it though, and finish the Windsinger trilogy then I'll read your story.  It looks really interesting.  :D Again, thanks for reviewing.    **

**To DumbOldDork, Russetwolf713, AerinBrown, placid wind, and all the reviewers who have followed this story since the beginning – a thousand thank you's!  Here's your chapter.    **

**Author's Note:  I _did_ have writers block on this so if it isn't as good as my previous ones forgive me.  I kept on re-writing this chapter cause I was never happy with the descriptions.**  

Chapter 7:  In Which are Palace Plots and Impossible Imps 

          A diagram spell is actually rather simple in principle.  However, as you might already know, principle and physical actuality can be two completely different things.  

            "Stand back," Gavin said to Daystar, "This might take awhile."  

            This particular magic requires utter preciseness in size, circumference and timing.  One must never cease in the middle constructing a diagram.  Once committed to the spell, it must be finished to completion - for an unfinished diagram can fetch very terrible results indeed.  Many a magician had lost his life rather foolishly in experimenting with incomplete diagrams (proving that dunces are not merely products of inferior purple blood).  

            Daystar yawned and watched Gavin painstakingly draw out the diagram.  They were just out of the Enchanted Forest and the young prince was enjoying the view of vast blue sky.  It was grassy fields almost as far as the eye could see, and to one side sat the city of Dunleen, Arsta's capital.  Gavin's kingdom.  Behind the city loomed the Royal Castle with its high needle towers, thick stonewalls and stained glass windows.  Earlier, Daystar had questioned his friend on how they would be received in the town.  Instead of turning merely himself invisible, Gavin had decided that it would be best if Daystar vanish as well.  

Drawing one diagram is hard enough but two lends a new level to difficult.  Gavin was about halfway through; sweat was breaking on his forehead.  A small frown appeared between his eyebrows as every particle of concentration focused on the drawing in front of him.  It appeared to be a six-pointed star, a flower with nine petals and a closed eye.   

Daystar knew a little about Diagram magic, but not much.  Not many used this form, due to the fact that once the diagram was drawn, it had to be kept in constant thought in the artist's mind, else the spell dissipate.  Keeping constant thought on the diagram was similar to having the feeling you forgot something- or so Gavin had said.  It had to be placed in a corner of the mind, so to speak.  

Two birds sung their lilting trill up above, twirling their happy dance in the sky.  Clouds sailed on steadily, their forms changing as each moment passed.  Then, finally, wiping sweat from his forehead, Gavin straightened up with a look of evident relief.  The diagram was complete.  Doing a strange motion with his hand, the diagram disappeared, and with it, the middle prince of Arsta and heir to the Enchanted Forest.  

"Well what do you know?" Gavin said after a moment with surprise, "it worked!"

"Please don't say," Daystar replied with a pained voice, "…that you never tried this before?"

"You really want to know?" Gavin asked, his grin audible in his tone of voice.  Daystar wisely chose not to answer.  

With the solution of their identity solved by the prince's talents, it was a simple job of avoiding body contact with any persons they came across.  Dodging through the populace of Dunleen, and after a few minutes walk from the city, the two found themselves gazing up at the Royal palace.  The castle was surrounded by a large moat.  Four feet stonewalls surrounded the moat entirely - except for a large gateway which opened only when the drawbridge was let down.  Unfortunately for them the drawbridge was up.  There was no way to get in through the drawbridge without attracting suspicion!

Then Gavin reached out and found Daystar's hand.  Placing it on his shoulder the prince said softly, "Don't let go."  Feeling around the stones, Gavin searched for a familiar smooth, round rock.  Finding it, he pushed and a small part of the bottom section of the wall slid back revealing an unused staircase.  "It always helps to think ahead, doesn't it, Daystar old friend?"  

Looking around them to make sure no one had been watching, the two princes proceeded down the secret passageway.  It was dark and damp.  The well-packed dirt floor muddy from leaks as they wound through the tube-like space that had been made under the moat.  Small things skittered and slid through the slushy mud.  Their boots made a sucking sound and a loud drip and trickling of water could be heard.  There was a faint yet distinctly unpleasant stench through the whole trek of the underground tunnel.  Gavin was glad when they neared the other set of stairs.  Walking carefully, his hands searched the air in front of him.  He was looking for a metal lever and knew it was near – he could smell the rust.  It was challenging with Daystar clinging to his shoulder so tightly but finally he found it and pulled.  With a grating sound so loud that Gavin winced and prayed fervently that no one heard, the rusty metal door swung open on its hinges.  They waited in silence – not even breathing.  When they heard no cries of alarm or ring of swords from their scabbards, they proceeded up the stairs with more confidence.  

They were in the dungeons.  Gavin had found this passageway a year back, running away from and overzealous princess and her un-princesslike intentions.  Why the Royal Architect would build escape passages from the dungeons was beyond Gavin, but he had been very grateful when he had first found it.  

"Lets get out of here, Gavin," Daystar whispered behind him as the door behind them slid shut, "dungeons make my flesh creep."  

With a murmur of assent, the prince led the way out of the room filled with rusty chains and manacles.  There hadn't been a prisoner in the dungeons of Arsta for years and they had fallen into disuse.  After instructing Daystar to wipe all the dirt from his shoes as not to leave tracks, Gavin placed his hand on his shoulder again and they set off.  He spun his head sharply when he heard loud voices and the light of a flickering torch down one end of the hallway.  Leading Daystar into an unobtrusive corner, Gavin waited, frowning.  What sort of business would anyone have in the dungeons?  As the voices drew nearer the prince was able to make out words.  

"I didn't do anything!" a voice sobbed.  "Let me go sir!" 

There was a harsh laugh and a deeper voice said with obvious ill intent, "What did you see, boy?  There's no point in keeping silence, why don't you tell me?  I'll end your pitiful life swiftly and you can join the rest of your family."

"But I had nothing to do with it!  I didn't see anything!"

"Wrong answer, boy."  There was a dull thump and a strangled whimper.  "I'm getting tired of your stubbornness.  I'm sure you will recall certain incidents after a few hours on the rack."  

The torchlight bobbed into view and Gavin was able to get his first look at whom the voices belonged to.  His scowl deepened.  One was a man with heavily scarred skin and dark hair named Warkund, Captain of the castle's garrison.  Behind him were five of his knights, attired in their customary armor and visors.  Two of the knights were dragging a peasant boy, no older then sixteen.  Tears were streaming down his face and blood flowed heavily from his nose.  There was something odd about the peasant but Gavin couldn't put a name to it.  

"Hook him up.  He's going to tell me everything he knows, or he's going to live the rest of his life horribly and permanently disfigured."  The peasant was sobbing silently, his emancipated body shaking with fear.  

Gavin forced down the strangled cries of outrage.  He was very close to loosing control.  

"Time for a little fun, gentlemen," the captain said as he closed the heavy dungeon door the two princes had just come through.  The knights' laughs echoed through the empty dungeon walls.  

All thought flew from Gavin's head as he leaped out of Daystars grip with grim intentions but the other prince grabbed his arm.  "No Gavin!" Daystar whispered urgently, "There's too many!  We can't fight five seasoned knights!  And did you see those scars on that man's face?  We won't stand a chance!"  

"That boy is one of my subjects Daystar!" Gavin whispered back heatedly, "My father would never authorize the torture of a boy no matter what he did!"  He strained to pull out of Daystar's grip. Gavin glared at the prince his eyes spoke strongly how he felt – and what he planned to do.

"Then _think_ Gavin!" Daystar replied, not flinching from the prince's angry stare, "Your father would never do that, so obviously those guards are not working for him!  Your authority as prince wouldn't count as anything to them!  If you really want t save the boy, don't go fighting seasoned knights when it's hopeless!"  If he had been given a moment longer, Gavin probably would have heard Daystar's words and realized their validity, had the peasant boy not screamed at that moment.  His control rather flew to pieces at that point.  

"No!" Gavin cried loudly, his voice reverberating from the walls.  Daystar started swearing under his breath.  Things were going steadily downhill.  

The door to the dungeon clanged open as four of the knight's burst from the door, armed, looking for the intrusion.  Their eyes focused on the two grubby young men in the corner.  Daystar's swearing doubled.  He could have hit Gavin.  The dolt had lost of their invisibility spell!  The one advantage they had had was stealth and now it was lost.  He drew his sword.  

Finally wrenching his arm from Daystar's grip, Gavin drew his own sword with a snarl of rage.  His mind was a haze of confusion and fury.  Gavin wasn't usually one who lost control, but the sight of the tear-stained face of the peasant boy had pushed him to the edge – and over.  He met the blows of a knight with his own, arching his sword downward to hit the knight.  His attacks just bounced off the armor harmlessly.  Then a particularly strong slash of his opponent's broadsword had him stumbling back off-balance.  A steel fist came and hit him in the stomach.  Gavin fell onto the floor in a heap, his sword skittering out of his grasp.  A rough hand grabbed his arm, dragging him up and he was kicked once more in the belly.  Doubling over with a gasp his hand went involuntarily to the pocket, which he kept the stone in.  The stone!  His brain reacted strongly, practically screaming that it must not get into the hands of his captors.  With his last ounce of strength he drew the stone out of his pocket and was able to let out a choked "Daystar!" before he threw the orb in his friend's direction.  Then his world turned black.

~~~~~~~~~~~~******~~~~~~~~~~

            They had traveled for miles and miles across a thousand countries – or so it seemed to Aerida – except those thousands of miles were only the unending moss-filled ground of the Enchanted Forest.  Every step they took the scenery never changed from the ancient forms of looming trees.  To top it all were her conflicting feelings for the young magician walking beside her.  She had caught herself numerous times during the past day or so staring at him.  Whenever an idle moment was upon her, her gaze seemed to drift to Remanan involuntarily.  There was something about him… Aerida shook her head.  She was _not_ going to start _this_ again.  Setting her jaw she stared ahead, forcing her mind to turn to other matters.  

            There was something decidedly wrong with the forest, Remanan decided.  For one thing, the natural sounds weren't there and the constant breeze that always made the leaves dance seemed to be absent.  Their crunching soles on the leaves and moss were the only sound he heard – all bad signs.  His frown deepened as he scanned the forests surroundings.  It was the same for all his eyes could see, stillness.  Almost as life had been frozen in a lifelike painting.  

            "What was that?"  Aerida said beside him.  "Did you hear that?"  

            Remanan did not answer, but scanned the forest more intensely, unease growing at each moment.  Then he felt it.  "Demons!" 

Bursting forth from the forest, they came, heinous specters of Abaddon.  Their faces were angular with curled horns and sharp fangs.  An arm's length, with bat-like wings and arms akin to an octopus' tentacles, they made a sort of jabbering noise.  Darkness swirled around them like mist, making it hard to tell where they began and where they ended.  

Beside him, Shera gasped and groped around for a weapon – any weapon.  Aerida drew a dagger from her boot that she always carried, and Shaira gripped a large stick with one hand.  

Belvio blew out a great jet of fire, turning three demons to ash and soot.  

"_Fulmen!_" cried Remanan, his arm outstretched and pointed at a demon.  A bolt of lightning struck from his fingers illuminating the darkness around the creatures and the magician cast another spell, killing two.  They were fast, Remanan admitted, and try though he might the demons dodged most of his enchantments with surprising swiftness.  Beside him, his companions were doing no better, merely warding the creatures off with their weapons.  Belvio seemed to be the only one who was unaffected.  Dread grew in him as he realized that the demons were holding back, merely toying with them.  He had met creatures like these before – Imps, and had escaped with his life, though barely.  What were they doing in a forest?  Remanans eyes narrowed as he cast another bolt of lighting; there was more than met the eye here.  An Imp shot forward and dodged the shot of light aimed in its direction.  This wasn't working.  All demons hated light, that was a common knowledge, but how would he gather enough light to ward them off, without blinding him and his friends in the process?  Remanan clenched his teeth, there was no other way; he would merely have to pray his friends would survive.          

The demons struck.    
  
            Sweat formed on Shera's brow as she swung at the creatures before her again and again but to no avail.  Her arm was growing tired; she couldn't go on with this for much longer.  The cloud of demons that had been one swarming mass suddenly split, and rushed forward, their awful jabbering taking on a different note.  If she had thought they were elusive before, Shera found they became impossible to follow with naked eye.  Merely waving her weapon in whichever direction, she shut her eyes, her throat tight with desperation.  She felt sharp needle-like pricks and sharp pinches that left her nauseous; all the while the Imps' chatter filled the air around her.  Her attacks grew feebler, her breathing hoarse.  Then, even though her eyes were closed, she saw the flare of intense light that blazed in the air around her.  The Imps shrieked, it was a terrible sound.  The light increased, and Shera felt her hair stand on end.  Dropping her weapon, she covered her eyes with her hands.  A strong wind started, muffling the screams of the Imps.  Gradually, their cries faded and then so did the wind and light.  

After what seemed an eternity, all was silent except for their heavy breathing.  Shera opened her eyes warily.  There was no trace of the demons.  On her left Remanan was bent over, his hands shaking badly.  To her right, Belvio suddenly gasped and Shera turned to see Aerida collapse to the ground.  Her face was pale and stretched and for a dreadful moment Shera thought the worst until she saw the small rise and fall of her friend's chest.  Taking a sudden step forward, Shera's head filled with sudden dizziness, and she dropped to one knee, her hands on her forehead.  Her friends had similar reactions.  Shiara moaned, swaying on the spot and would have fallen, had Belvio not been directly behind her.  Shera had never felt so sick.

"We… must…not…" Remanan managed weakly.  "We cannot… stay…must leave here…there's…poison……Imps have poison… must get it out…" He groaned as a wave of nausea hit him.    
  


            Though fear threatened to grip her mind at Remanan's revelation, Shera forced it down to the pit of her stomach.  The magician's words rang true, but none of them had the strength to go anywhere.  The demons' poison was seeing to that.  Aerida was in the most danger, her body already giving into the poison and if the antidote was not found soon..…  Shera pushed that grave thought aside and tried to think despite the spinning in her head.  Belvio appeared to be the only one unaffected for some reason.  Most likely his scales, the princess reasoned.  "Rem – Remanan," Shera murmured, "how do you get the –" she broke off as sudden pain in her head twisted like a knife.  "How do you get the poison out?" she said finally, between clenched teeth.  

            It took awhile for Remanan to answer but she was able to make out the words "Avendascura" - a rare flower that grows beside lakes and pools and "midnight" – the length of time they had before the poison killed them.  That gave them six hours, Shera calculated.  Things weren't looking very good.  Mustering up the remaining strength she had, she called the dragon.  "Belvio, you heard what Remanan said…  Find it… quickly."  
  


            "Me?  Why me?" Belvio begged plaintively.  The poor dragon was near panic himself.  

Shera shot him a glance too tired for words, but it spoke volumes.    
  


The dragon gulped, and casting one worried glance at Aerida and the others, he spread his great wings, and faded into the forest.

~~~~~~*****     
  
**I apologize for the looooooooong time it took to do my chapter.  As I said before, it never seemed right in the previous drafts.  This is a little better.  I'd love to hear what you liked and/or think or needs improvement on this chapter or the story in general.  Thanks!  **


	8. In Which a Vambanwerefrog Appears

**A/N I have some apologising to do, don't I?  This didn't actually take me very long to write.  The editing took the both of us about 5 times as long as this chapter took to write, and then I'm afraid I had it finished and sitting on my computer for close on a month.  *Blush* Yes, it was finished and I forgot to post.  _But _the next chapter isn't going to be written by me, so if you review nicely then it might be up relatively soon!  And if that subtle hinting wasn't enough, I promise I'll get my act together for _my _next chapter.  So that's basically it.  Please r/r!  **

**~Stef / A Rose By Any Other Name**

A forest was no place for a dragon, especially one such as Belvio.  The endless trees had worn heavily upon the young dragon, having a claustrophobic effect.  Teamed with the impending danger his friends were in, his mounting panic only made things worse. 

Hindered by the uneven ground, Belvio wished desperately for open air to fly.  He sped in a sort of leaping run, using his wings.  It made a rather odd sight, but it _did _make him go faster.  If he had a human face, he would be frowning.  As it was, his eyes held a look of deep concentration, fear, and worry for his princess and her friends.  Remanan had said they needed Avendascura.  That was a flower, he remembered from old lessons, and it grew… near water?  Yes, beside lakes or pools; it didn't like running water.  Fair enough.  He would find a pool, pick some flowers, and then get back as fast as he could.  

He passed two rivers and three streams in the next hour, though time went slowly for him.  However he could find neither lake nor pool. Belvio, being a young dragon, was in full panic mode now.  He became distracted, and almost ran into a young sapling.  Snorting in surprise, a jet of fire blazed from his nostrils, setting the tree alight.  Yelping, he ran back to find the river so he could put it out before the whole forest caught fire.  Daystar's parents would kill him if they found out he had set a tree on fire.  He spun around, searching frantically for a river he had passed earlier.  Glimpsing (water) ahead, he ran to it, jumped into the (water), and then came back out dripping, water caught between his scales. The tree was well ablaze by now, so he had no chance of missing it.  

Standing bravely, and probably foolishly, directly under the tree, Belvio shook like a giant dog.  Water went everywhere, and the fire was out within a minute.  Belvio sighed in relief, and then curled himself around the now-blackened-but-alive sapling for a brief rest.  He noticed a feather on his claw, and scraped it off.  There were two more on his other front claw… both of them white swan's feathers.  He chuckled.  Dragons were immune to these petty magics, and enchanted pools couldn't deal with dragons. 

Belvio froze.  A pool!  Surely flowers grew by pools – and why not the Avendascura?  He jumped up from around his sapling, accidentally knocking off a couple of its leaves, and ran back in the direction of the pool.  The sun was setting.  It's light reflected off the face of the pool, casting silvery forms on the flowers spread around the lake.  There were thousands of them_._  They were all different colours, all had different shaped petals and leaves, and Belvio knew, with a sinking heart, that they could not all be Avendascura.  It would take hours to sort them out.  Hours that he simply did not have.  He said a particularly nasty word.

~*~*~

Meanwhile, many miles from the young dragon and his friends, Cimorene, Mendanbar, Morwen, Telemain, and Kazul were staring at a brown patch in the forest that encompassed half a square mile of dead moss and fallen trees_._  Small animals also littered the ground, seemingly unharmed, but dead nonetheless.  Squirrels lay lifeless on the dead moss, tiny babies beside mothers, and small lizards lay on the ground next to the tree trunks they had been climbing.  

"What's happening?" Cimorene whispered,  "It's _never_ been this bad before.  What about your spell, Telemain?"

"The incantation produced to surcease endeavours of this magnitude subsists in functioning…" Telemain said worriedly.  "Barren localities ought not to exist within the peripheries of the forest."

  "Well this one does," Morwen said flatly, "and I don't think the Guardians _have_ come fifty years too late.  I think they're right on time."

"Do you think they're Shera _and _Gavin?  You're quite sure, Kazul, that it's not only one Guardian?"  Cimorene asked.

"One can't be completely certain of anything," Kazul replied dryly.  "But that's what it appears to be.  However, we will never find out until the peril and the Guardians reveal themselves."

"I hope it happens soon," Mendanbar said.  "I don't know how much more of this the forest can take."

 __

~*~*~

"Dragon magic, dragon magic, dragon magic," Belvio muttered.  "What's a spell that'll tell me which one's which?  Oh, I _wish _I'd paid more attention in class!"  Belvio realised that he wasn't going to remember anything in a hurry, especially under all this stress.  He would have to make one up, and hope it worked.  "Okay, let's see… _Avendascura, I know you're here… Wherever you are, make yourself clear!_"

An ominous rustle stirred amongst the flowers. Belvio peered anxiously... most things near Enchanted Pools were not good. They generally had powerful magic to protect the pool, or very powerful objects near them.  The movement stopped. Tail twitching nervously, the young dragon thought of all the hideous beasts that might be lurking beneath the lake's surface, quite forgetting that few creatures would trifle with a dragon. Then, quicker than his eyes could catch, a small dark form, leapt out of the underbrush. It landed in the shadows where Belvio could barely make out its shape. Heart leaping in his chest, he approached its still form. When a shaft of sunlight broke through the dim forest, Belvio gasped. Then blinked.... was that a frog? He squinted his eyes... if it was, it was undoubtedly the most ugly frog he had ever seen.

The frog made a sound.  It was sort of a cross between a snort and a croak.  Belvio assumed it was in relation to his attempt at magic to find the flower.    

"Were you laughing at me?" Belvio inquired dangerously.  The frog hopped, giving the impression that, if it had had a neck, it would be shaking its head rigorously.  It was an ugly mottled green-brown colour.  "Good." Belvio told it.  "I don't like being laughed at.  Do you taste good?"

Again, the violent hopping.  "Well, if you know what flower the Avendascura is, show it to me, otherwise I'll have to find out exactly what you taste like."  The frog considered him for a moment, and seemed to decide that it was probably better to help Belvio rather than be eaten by him.  He hopped three or four paces, and landed in the middle of a patch of purplish-blue flowers with yellow stems and vibrant green leaves.  

"This is it?" Belvio asked suspiciously.  The frog hopped once, sticking a webbed foot beneath one of the purple-blue flowers. Well, he didn't have a lot of choice.  If this wasn't it, he could hopefully run back and try again. It was getting late, and Belvio suspected it was only a couple of hours before midnight.  

"Okay, thankyou." He said to the frog.  "I hope you gave me the right flower."  He began to trot off in the direction of Aerida, when he heard a loud croak and felt a sudden weight on his tail.  He whirled once more and saw nothing.  There was another croak.  

"What is it _this _time?  I'm getting annoyed, so you'd better show yourself unless you want to be cooked!"  Suddenly, the frog appeared in front of him.  "Was that you?" Belvio inquired, eyes narrowing.  The frog's movements seemed to convey a kind of apologetic confirmation.  "Well, go back to your pond."  The frog hopped violently – 'no'. "You want to come with me?" Belvio asked, slightly amused and slightly annoyed.  There was the singular hop, accompanied with a firm croak, 'yes' this time. "Okay, but be quiet, and hold on to my tail tightly.  If you fall off, I'm not coming back to rescue you."  With that, the frog jumped back on his tail.  Sighing, Belvio set off.  He travelled at a faster pace now that he knew where he was going.  Hopefully, he'd be back soon.__

~*~*~

Belvio returned to his friends.  They were all apparently unconscious on the floor, the whole scene lit only by the magical moss on the trees surrounding them.  The sight was disconcerting.  He tried to shake Aerida awake, but she did not stir.  Next he tried Remanan, again with no luck.  He had the flowers… but what would he do with them?  The frog hopped in front of him and croaked urgently, getting in his way. That frog was rapidly becoming very, very annoying.  

"I'm _busy_!"  Belvio snapped, on the verge of another hysterical panic.  The frog croaked, somehow managing to make it sarcastic, and took one of the flowers (held in Belvio's claws) into his mouth.  He hopped back, loosening the flower.  After three more hops the flower came away completely, now firmly lodged in the frog's mouth.  Then it went over to the nearest person, Remanan, and put the flower on his closed mouth, right under his nose.  Next, the frog jumped onto Remanan's face and hopped up and down on the flower, crushing its now dark purple petals.  Belvio was about to snatch the frog off and hurl it away when Remanan stirred.  His face, greenish in the dim light, took on a better colour, and his eyes opened.  He lay, staring up at the trees for a moment, and then suddenly tensed.  He sat slowly, looking around, and his face froze in a mask of horror when he saw Aerida and the two other princesses lying.  Suddenly, his mind seemed to catch up with the events of the day, and he sighed with relief.  

He was grinning as he said, "Belvio!  You did it!"  The frog croaked, and Remanan's eyes refocused, this time on the small green and brown frog beside him.  "Oh dear, you're in a bit of trouble, aren't you?  I take it you helped Belvio."  He listened as the frog croaked some more.  "Right.  Right.  Ohhh.  I _see_.  The others aren't better yet?  Oh dear.  You'd better get off my chest now" for the frog had moved, "and I'll help the others.  Don't worry, we'll try and help you."__

Belvio was beginning to get sullen.  "I got your flowers and my princess is _still _not awake!  You didn't even say thankyou!  I want my princess awake!"  

"I'm about to wake her, Belvio.  You did a really good job.  Thanks."  He took the petals from his face, and crushed them further between his fingers before placing them tenderly under Aerida's nose.  She stirred, and he wafted more of the flower's fragrance until her own eyes opened.  

"Thankyou," she said softly.  He smiled a strange smile as he said,

"It was Belvio, really.  I need to help the others… are you okay?"

"I'm fine," she whispered. "Help them."

He took another flower and dealt with Shera and Shiara carefully, awaking them.  Once everyone was sitting, de-poisoned, and had thanked Belvio, he introduced the frog.  "Everyone, this in Prince Jinx.  He's… in a bit of a state.  I think we had better wait until midnight, and let him explain himself.

_~*~*~_

The oddly-mismatched group of princesses, dragon, magician, and frog were sitting around a fire that Belvio had obligingly lit for them.  It was only a couple of minutes off midnight.

"He's not really a frog," Remanan explained.  "He's a prince, but even enchanted, he's not a frog.  But I'll let Prince Jinx explain himself, I think.  It's only a few minutes off midnight."

"Why is midnight important?" questioned Aerida.

"He turns human on midnight every full moon," Remanan explained, smiling at her.  "And as tonight's a full moon…" he shrugged.  

"Why can you understand him?" Shiara asked curiously.  

Remanan pulled a face.  "There are lots of different types of magicians.  The type that uses staffs are wizards, just to give you an example.  Most of the others just come under the heading 'magician,' but they can still be very different.  I'm a type that can understand animals.  Well, not many, but some.  My three (we all have three, you see) are frogs, chickens, and parrots.  Not really very useful, but now you have it."

The group laughed, and then the frog was replaced suddenly by a man.  A slightly short man, with messy brown hair, ears that stuck out, and feet too large for his body.  He spread his hands in front of him, clenching them into fists and unclenching them, straightening his fingers, and rolling his neck.  A smile grew on his face.  Satisfied, he gazed around at his new-found companions, and posed a courtly bow.

"Crown Prince Fred Jinx at thy disposal, madams, sir, and great dragon."

"Pleased to meet you," chorused Shera and Aerida, and then grinned at one another.  Apparently, all princesses had the same courtly manners drilled into them.

"So why're you a frog?" Shiara asked, coming straight to the point.  "Did you fall into an enchanted pool?"  

"My story is long and convoluted.  Methinks it might bore some of thee in its entirety.  It will take much time to tell all."

"Tell us," Shiara said firmly. 

"Very well.  I shall begin my tale."  He settled down into the familiar pose of one who was about to do a great amount of storytelling. "At the innocent age of eighteen, my parents sent from my home to find a wife.  They had but few guidelines – she had to be either rich or able to do strong magic.  Dost thou understand the need for a future queen to have power?" he directed his question to Shera, who nodded uncomfortably.  "Beauty and refinement were also a trait of necessity.  A wife of mine must be tactful, with good culinary skills, and able to sew, dance, and entertain.  These are all of the utmost necessity, thou dost agree, surely?" he again directed his question to Shera, and she nodded once more, feeling even more uncomfortable.  Who _was _this guy?  "My wife to be ought also to have diplomacy – overall, she needed just the qualities that makes any average woman, such as thy beautiful self, I'm sure," he said, once more to Shera.

Shera, Shiara, and Aerida exchanged looks.  Shera felt slightly nauseous.  Jinx continued on, not noticing their apparent shock and Shera's discomfort, "And so I travelled throughout my kingdom, sparing not a house, deeming not one of the nobles' daughters worthy of myself."  Remanan's face was so carefully controlled that Aerida had to bite her lip to keep from laughing.  She didn't think it would be prudent under the circumstances to giggle. "Unlike thy fair self, I'm sure," he added to Shera.  She turned slightly green. "Far and wide I travelled on my noble quest, but never could I find one adequate.  At last, after months of searching in vain, I found the most beautiful girl I had ever before laid eyes on.  Her hair was gold as sunlight, her eyes blue as sapphires, her lips as red as-"

"I think we get the picture," Shiara said dryly. And then, in an undertone to Shera, "He wanted Cinderella."

"Oh."  He considered Shiara's first statement, thankfully not hearing her second.  "Of course.  Be that as it may, the object of my desire is the daughter of a most evil hag, ugly as she is evil," he said this as if the adjectives were synonymous, "who, for reasons unfathomable, did not want her daughter to be my betrothed.  When I persisted in winning her daughter's heart, she cursed me to be the first ever male banshee, and doomed me to wander the earth until I found the cure to her evil curse.  The very next night, as I am sitting, bemoaning my fate, a vampire swoops down and bites me!  Startled and shocked, I wander, driven by bloodlust in search of a victim.  Alas, for in my range I find a werewolf, and it bites me before I can drain it of its blood.  Canst thou see my predicament?  'Twas a wretched thing fate had thrust on me, and yet, she sees fit to bestow more horror unlike thy innocent ears have ever harked upon," __

  Shera's look of concern was very forced.

 "Part banshee, part vampire, and part werewolf, my human side nevertheless forced me to continue with my quest to find the cure to all my ailments.  I unwittingly stumble into the Enchanted Forest and, nearly dead from thirst and hunger, I find myself at a beautiful pool surrounded by flowers.

"I drink, as any man in my place would, but, to my complete horror, 'tis an enchanted pool, designed to turn the drinker into a swan!  However, the pool had never before encountered one so misfortunate as I, and its magic misfired. Instead, it turned me into a frog, and thus I become human but when the moon is full and the time is midnight.  I pondered long and hard on my misfortune, seeking the answer to my curse as I was trapped in my frog form.  At last, it came to me.  The solution to all my problems!  I had to find either a magician, or my true love!  I feel that I now have done both!"

Shera didn't know whether to laugh or cry.  At last, she ventured, "You think the hag's daughter is your true love?"

"No!" The prince gasped.  "Canst thou not see that _thou _art the object of my affections?  Surely thou hast understood that we are _meant _to be?"

"Um…" Shera said.  "Not… not really."

"Well, thou shalt soon find out!  I have but half an hour left before my form returns no that of a frog.  Shall we find a way to fill the time?"

He was trying to seduce her, but failing miserably.  

"Uh…" Shera said, trying to think of something to get her away from this creature.

"She already has a boyfriend," Shiara said quickly.

"Where is this man?  This rogue?  This rude shade?" Jinx enquired coolly.  "No worthy man ought leave such a fair damsel alone in these forests."

"I've got a dragon, two princesses, and a magician to look after me!  On top of _that _I can do some self-defence magic!  I don't need protection!"

"Yeah," Aerida "_And _he's on a very important quest of his own."

"And what is this quest?" Jinx asked, now looking peeved.

"We… we can't tell you!"

"And what's this mystery man's name?" Jinx asked, forgetting his old-fashioned tones in his annoyance.

"It's… it's… Gavin!  Prince Gavin!" Aerida said, shooting an apologetic glance at Shera.  

"Now if you don't mind, my private life has been discussed enough," Shera said wryly, rolling her eyes at Aerida.  "Remanan, do you think you could do anything for Prince Jinx here?"

"I can give him some advice, at least," Remanan spoke up, a slight smile on his face.  "He needs a kiss from a female banshee to cure part of his curse, and I suspect that enchanted healing water will help with your frog problem.  As to the rest, I'm afraid that I don't know." 

"And where dost thou think that I can find such things?" asked the vambanwerefrog coolly.  

"I don't know," Remanan smiled.  "The enchanted water Prince Daystar might be willing to help with when he and Gavin return, and I believe that their majesties might know of the whereabouts of the local banshees."

"I don't want him following us around," Aerida muttered.   

On cue, and again apparently without hearing, Jinx said, "May I then assist you on your quest until I once again become human?"

"You will have to ask the others," Remanan told him.  "I'm just along for the ride."

"I guess so," Belvio said, not grasping that the princesses didn't want him to.

"That's my vote, too, then.  Belvio's my dragon," Aerida said. 

"If you have to," Shiara grumbled.  "I guess I'd feel bad if we just left you here by yourself."

Jinx looked affronted, but said nothing.  

"Yeah, you can come," Shera sighed, "But only if I don't have to kiss you.  I don't think true love's going to reverse your problem, and, quite frankly, I don't think I'm your true love, either.  If I am, my drunken fairy godmother has a _lot _of explaining to do."

"That's settled, then," Shiara said, "We'll leave in the morning.  I suggest we get to sleep."  

When they woke up the next day, Jinx was once more a frog.  Close up, they could see that he had long, sharp teeth, and the brown patches were fuzzy.  He was, indeed, a vambanwerefrog.  The group got ready to go, and pretty soon camp was packed and moving.  Jinx was settled on top of Remanan's bag, and the magician himself was teaching the rest of the group bright light spells in case they were attacked by imps again.  

The princesses caught on fast.  Shiara wasn't doing to well, and she insisted that it was because any form of magic except fire magic was nearly impossible for a fire witch.  Finally, she just gave up, saying that she could always chuck very bright fire at the demons, to which Remanan had to agree.  After, all, it had worked well enough last time for Belvio.  

Shera was practising the bright light spell, sending it out at the trees ahead of them as she walked.  Suddenly, a particularly leafy tree emitted a loud squeal as the beam of light hit it.  The group stopped immediately in its tracks.  Then the rustling started.

The leaves in all the trees surrounding them began to move, as if in a gentle breeze.  The movements quickened; the would-be breeze intensified.  The leaves moved in a frenzy, and then, suddenly, out of the trees burst hundreds of demons.  

A quick glance around told Remanan all that he needed to know.  They were completely surrounding in a wide, rapidly tightening, circle.  The others realised at the same time he did, and almost before he knew it they were arranged in a tight circle, backs to one another, facing outwards.  Jinx had hidden himself inside Remanan's bag, and Belvio was scowling at the demons.  Shera looked grim but determined.  Aerida's face was whiter than he had ever seen it, even when under the imps' poison, but she had a determined gleam in her eyes.  Shiara was just pissed off.  As the dragon leapt at the demons with a murderous look in his eyes, Shera and Aerida began shouting the light spell they had just mastered.  Shiara's hands became flame-throwers, frying everything that came in front of her.  Remanan threw fire and light from both of his hands, and then demons died by the dozen.  Still they came on, swarms of them, caring nothing for the painful fates of those who had gone before them.  

And then Remanan spotted the black monster seated in a hovering throne six feet behind the ring of demons.  He knew exactly what it was.  The sinking pit in his stomach told him what his brain already knew.  The king of demons did not come to watch a battle unless he was certain of its success.  With a hoarse shout, Remanan began shooting light and fire spells anew at the oncoming demons.  He would not go down peacefully.  If he had to go down, he would take out more demons that he could possibly count before surrendering his friends, or himself to the demon king.

**A/N Like it?  Dislike it?  Have comments?  Ideas?  Well, you know what to do!  Thanks to everyone who has reviewed the last chapters… we really, really appreciate each review!**


	9. In Which Things Are a Royal Mess

_Yes, finally!  :D  You know it's odd, every single chapter seems to have some element or other that causes writers block for me.  This one especially, I've had quite a bit of creative ebbing.  However the result isn't too too bad, so I hope you'll forgive any minor flaws and slight-out-of-character moments... Enjoy!_****

****

****

**Chapter 9:  In Which Things Are a Royal Mess**

****

            Sweat beaded on Mendanbar's brow, droplets sliding down to hamper his vision as the king concentrated on his sword.  Glinting silvery in the dense forest, the Sword of the Sleeping King sang through the air as Mendanbar worked his magic.  To one side stood Cimorene, looking anxiously at her husband and the ground of dry ash.  He traced patterns in the air and all around him seemed to crackle as if the Forest was behind him pushing with all its might.  Then finally, the field of charred earth wavered.  Like syrup pouring from a jar, moss began to grow from beneath the ash, trees sprouted, slowly congealing and shifting.  Vines crept up from beneath the moss and encircled the trees as their trunks thickened and upwards they grew, taller and taller until at last, they equaled the height of their floral kin.

            With a groan of exhaustion, Mendanbar crumpled to the ground, his sword thudding softly onto the moss-strewn ground.  Cimorene rushed to him and lifted his head onto her lap.  She felt his forehead and wiped the sweat from his face and neck.  "Mendanbar, what happened?" she asked with concern.  

            "The forest is being drained of its magic," he whispered, closing his eyes.  "It's doing all that it can to keep itself whole but soon it won't have enough to sustain itself.  Slowly, the whole forest will become like that ash-filled desert."

            "But why, Mendanbar?" Cimorene demanded, choking back a wave of alarm.  "Telemain said that as long as the sword remained in the forest, it would naturally maintain the balance..."

            "Maybe he was wrong, Cimorene... I - I don't know.  But it has something to do with the prophecy; I know it.  The Forest is dying."  The king propped himself up, and slowly stood.  His wife was swift to follow.

            "We have to tell Kazul about this," she stated.

~*~

            "It's not here!" Morwen cried out, tossing her hands up.  Beside her was a pile of parchment and books, all carelessly strewn aside.  Telemain sat somewhere in the middle of that pile, a pair of small round spectacles dangling precariously on the bridge of his nose.  He was reading his way down a sheet of parchment that stretched the length of Kazul's library, muttering softly.  When he heard Morwen cry out, he raised his head, blinking owlishly.  

            "Of course it is, Morwen," he spoke with some surprise; "your disgruntlement at the apparent lack of the prophecy has abnegated your cerebrum from maintaining its compos mentis."  

            Morwen's eyes narrowed, "Telemain… are you calling me –"

            "My intent was to merely assuage you into a state of requiescence," Telemain said quickly.  "And make you aware of the possibility that a complete version of the prophecy may yet exist."

            The witch sighed, "But we must find it soon, Telemain.  It's like stumbling in the dark, and the only way to see is through the light of the torch."

~*~

            Remanan stirred as the sun set on the Enchanted Forest. 

Carefully, he broke the crust of dried blood that sealed his eyes.  _Why am I not dead?_ The ground around him was stained with crimson and the black blood of the demons. Demon bodies littered the ground, bringing back memories of the battle. 

There had been no hope from the start; the demons were simply too many and too powerful. There had been wizards, he remembered, or at least one with dark robes and a twisted black staff. Shera had gasped when she had seen him – most likely she had never seen a wizard before. Remanan had done the best he could but soon the poison of the imps began to make his spells less potent. Shortly after, he had collapsed. 

Remanan frowned, _where are the others? They can't all be…_ he avoided that train of thought. 

"You're awake," a soft voice spoke. _Aerida,_ the magician thought with a sudden tightening of his chest. He thanked the gods she was alive and closed his eyes in relief. "Remanan? Are you all right?" she spoke with worry. He felt a shadow across his body and a cool brush of her hair. Her hand rested on his forehead. "Prince Jinx… that vampwere-frog thing. He made you swallow a tea of avendascura. Or, well, rather he made me make you drink it…" she cleared her throat, "but anyway… he… I – he showed me how to make a poultice of it too, and I dressed the worst of your injuries. You were hidden under the demon corpses and your wounds had festered..." her voice wobbled.  

The magician opened his eyes with a little difficulty. He saw Aerida's eyes shiny with unshed tears. "Where are the others?" he asked with dread. Her face crumpled and she placed her head in her hands, shoulders shaking with silent sobs. 

"I couldn't save them Remanan, I couldn't do a thing! I've always thought I was so brave, but the demons, they terrified me, I – I tried to fight but there were too many."

Lifting himself into a sitting position, he placed a comforting hand on Aerida's shoulder. She stiffened suddenly and stood up, turning her face away from him. She tried to suppress her sobs, and took a deep breath to center herself. 

"There was nothing you – or me, or anyone could've done," Remanan spoke barely above a whisper. Grief threatened to consume him as he thought of Shiara's temper, Shera's wit, and Belvio's little quirks. Now… they were all gone. "Did you find their bodies?" 

Aerida stayed silent and Remanan thought she wouldn't answer. Then she shook her head. "The wizard would want to take the corpses – _them_ to the demon king. I don't think they knew whether Shera or Shiara was the Chosen." 

"They didn't take us," Remanan puzzled aloud.

"Left us for dead," Aerida spoke flatly, in a bitter tone the magician had never heard before. "We are not of the Chosen, therefore could never make any difference in the prophecy."

            "Aerida..." Remanan spoke slowly.  "We can still help.  We must help."  

~*~

            Gavin came awake with a start, head jerking up and eyes staring wildly around into his surroundings.  A moment later, he sank his head back to the ground as an excruciating pain lanced through his brain, sending a multitude of colors and sparks across his eyes.  His tall, lanky body curled in reflex, and the prince let out a soft groan expressing wordlessly his vehement wishes to be dead right then and there.    
  
  


            "Mi - milord, ser?" a soft voice spoke somewhere to his left - or was it right?  The pain kept swirling around his head, making it rather hard to tell.  "Are you all right milord?"  Left.  The voice had to be to his left.  "Milord?" the voice repeated louder.  That was a serious mistake, as it sent another blast of pain pounding through his forehead and everything faded.      
            

            Gavin opened his eyes, forcing the dull throbbing in his head to the back of his mind.  He had lost consciousness again - for how long he did not know.  He was staring at an old slanted ceiling; its stone blocks looking rather precarious.  There were odd sorts of fungi growing along the corners of the cell; one variation even let out a soft phosphorescent light.  Gavin closed his eyes for a moment.  When he opened them a pair of very large gray-green eyes stood blinking at him in a mouse-like way.  Below them was a long pointed nose, with a plump bow mouth leading to a rather weak chin.  His face was swollen with purple and red bruises.  "Are you awake?" the face in front of him asked.

            Gavin meant to say something along the lines of "What the devil do _you_ think?" but his mouth only worked to produce a muffled "ahmuph."  

            The face in front of him broke into a smile that stretched from ear to ear.  "Oh thank goodness ser- er...milord?  I was afraid you were done for."  

            "Mmph," Gavin grunted and closed his eyes.  A moment later he was being shaken by the shoulders. 

            "No er... milord, you mustn't fall asleep!  Please!"

            "What?" Gavin barked, once he was able to get his eyes to open.  His head felt as heavy as the rest of his body for some reason.  Then a thought clicked into place, "Why - you think I'm -- lord?" he managed, not without some difficulty.  

            The tension in the young man's shoulder lessened, assured that Gavin Lleldor wasn't going to turn into sleeping beauty anytime soon.  "Despite the eh, tattered state of your clothing, I - I can see it to be of expert quality.  And - and I heard cries of - of fearsome fury that made me think perhaps you... are of noble blood?  A knight?  Or a lord?"

  
            "Mmphm," he grunted once more, slowly forcing his brain to work and assess his state.  His head still throbbed, and he was able to move his hand to his crown... where he felt a tender and growing lump.  Aside from that, he had numerous bruises, a cut on his lip, his stomach felt like churned butter, and he was highly disoriented.  In fact, he felt as if he had been banged onto the stone floor on his head repeatedly.  "What - who?..."

            "Dafyyd Ontrath, if it please you, er, milord.  Of the profession of traveling minstrel - bard, and teller of tales... or, well... I was before I came to this honor-forsaken kingdom."  

            Gavin closed his eyes for a moment.  Forcing himself onto a sitting position, his world swirled ominously until clenched his teeth and willed it back into focus.  He had no intention of sinking back into unconsciousness.  "I'm Gavin," he said shortly.  

            Dafyyd Ontrath, bard and teller of tales stared at him blankly.  Then his eyes widened in alarm.  "Your highness!  For-for-forgive me, your highness! I am not worthy of your attention.  I - I... did not, I did not recognize you!"  The young man, already kneeling, folded his arms as if in prayer and bowed repeatedly.  "I am a worm beneath your feet - I am ... your kingdom is of breathless beauty and unchallenged splendor, where it's people dwell in peace.  I - forgive me!" he sobbed in his strange, halting speech.  

            The prince scowled and glanced worriedly at the cell door.  "Hush, Dafyyd, there could be guards outside."  He placed his hand on his shoulder to soften his words, but instead of taking comfort the minstrel gasped and drew back in terror, the whites showing all around his eyes.  

            "Your - your highness!  You mustn't... please, I beg of you, I - I am dust and dirt -- filth!  I defile you with my mere presence.  I - I have displeased you!" suddenly he started his frenzied groveling.  Gavin found it exceedingly hard to repress a scream.  

            Suppressing the urge to grab Dafyyd by the shoulders and shake some sense into him, he merely whispered sharply, "Shut up!  Dafyyd, I'm sorry but you must be quiet!  Stop it.  Stop bowing to me."  

            He stopped in mid-grovel, eyes darting around the dungeon like deer intent of flight.  Gavin could almost taste the fear in the room.  _Why is he acting like this?  _"Listen to me Dafyyd.  Listen!" he snapped when the boy started to bow again.  He swore inwardly at the stupidity of using his own name in his kingdom.  "I am not the prince, do you hear?  Gavin is a common enough name.  I - look... why was Wark - er… that captain person... why was he torturing you?  Did you see what happened to my friend?  Did you see a small rock, or a large foggy marble?"  Dafyyd was trembling, eyes glazed with terror.  "Answer me!" the prince hissed.   

            "I - I saw them... oh your highness I didn't mean to, don't punish me!  I'm a terrible craven - a coward!  Useless!"  

            "I'm not going to bite your head off, damn it.  Why are you groveling so much?  Not even peasants act this bad."

            "The King - his majesty - he, he made a royal decree -"

            "What?" Gavin interrupted, "My fa - King Hugo would never do that."

            "I - King... King Hornbalt rules in his place.  King Hugo is dead, your highness."

Dun dun dun dun!  Don't you just love cliffies?  I know I like writing them; it's so much easier.  Anyways, rant and rave how much you hate me, I want to know.  Any guesses on what's going to happen next?  Thanks!  Stef's chapter coming soon!

_~Kool Person_


	10. In Which Questions are Answered and Prob...

**A/N I know I should be apologising for the lateness of this, but if you haven't forgiven me by now, you never will. I'm a horrible, awful, slow person and my chapters are always far too late. Sorry. We've had a bit of an epiphany, too, and the plotline's changing. If anybody has any questions about what's happening so far, _please _ask them in case there are issues that need to be addressed that we've overlooked. This story's growing, and there's likely to be a lot more to come. And don't worry… no matter how slow I am (and I _am_ going to try to be quicker next time), we will _never _give up on it. My chapter's here now and, in case any of you have forgotten (which is likely… again, sorry), here's a summary of what's happened so far:**

_Shera leaves home with the intentions of becoming a travelling saleswoman, and finds her way to Morwen, to whom she sells a trowel and learns of a prophecy possibly involving herself. Gavin leaves home, reluctantly, to find and rescue the princess Aerida, with a mysterious stone, given to him by his fairy godmother. When Suz sees the stone, Gavin is sent to see Cimorene and Mendanbar, and then, via Morwen's house with Daystar, to Kazul. There he meets Shera and the trio travel to the MoM. Along the way, a wizard who tries to kidnap Shera because he thinks she is the Guardian stops the trio, but the stone breaks his staff and Daystar melts him._

_At the Mountains of Morning the three meet Shiara and Aerida, Gavin's princess who refuses to be rescued, and then go and see Kazul, who suggests that Gavin is the Guardian, but is uncertain about Shera, and says that the stone is a part of the Trinity. Gavin and Daystar leave to find other parts of the Trinity, while Shera, Shiara, Aerida, and Belvio go to find out Shera's place in the whole mess. They meet Darella, who confirms that Shera has a part in the prophecy but won't say what, and a magician named Remanan joins their group. They are attacked by demon imps, and Belvio gets Avendascura to heal the demons' poison. He also finds a Vambanwerefrog, who is actually an extremely unlucky prince named Jinx. Jinx hops along for the ride with them, hoping to find a cure. (and hoping that Shera will realise that she has an undying passion for him)._

_Meanwhile, Gavin and Daystar go to Gavin's kingdom, Arsta, with Cimorene and Mendanbar accompanying them as far as the border, and find themselves in the middle of a dry patch in the forest. The king and queen of the Enchanted Forest leave to talk with Telemain and Morwen, and Gavin and Daystar go into Arsta, invisible so Gavin won't be recognised and sent back to finish his quest for Aerida. After sneaking in through the dungeons of his castle, Gavin recognises Warkund torturing an innocent boy, Dafyyd, and he jumps into the fray. He is easily overpowered, and throws the stone to Daystar before he falls unconscious. When he wakes up, Gavin learns that his father is dead, and his uncle, Hornbalt, rules in his place. _

_The group including Remanan, Belvio, and Shera are attacked yet again by demons. When Remanan comes to, Aerida tells him that the wizard took the bodies of their friends away.  
  
_**Chapter 10: In Which Questions are Answered and Problems Arise**

Shera sat up slowly and rubbed her pounding head. She ached all over. Cautiously, looking around, Shera winced as the movement caused fresh pain to sear her brain and examined the room. She appeared to be in a damp dungeon of sorts. The dimly lit stone walls were covered in mould and illuminated, barely, by a skylight in the distant ceiling high above.

Turning to her right, Shera saw an unconscious body with bright red hair. With a gasped, "Shiara!" Shera scrambled over to her friend's side. Ignoring her aching muscles, she forced herself to check her friend's pulse rate. Shiara appeared to be breathing normally so Shera sat back with a sigh of relief. What exactly had happened to them? _And_, she wondered, _where are the others?_ Beside her, Shiara stirred.

"Ow, my head!" the fire-witch moaned. Then she caught sight of Shera and smiled weakly. "I feel like I've been trampled by a horde of demons," she informed the princess. Shera smiled wryly.

"Ironic, isn't it? Do you know how we got here?"

"No clue," Shiara admitted. "There were so many of them, and they swarmed past my fire spells. Last I remember, some wizard was laughing as I got pounded by demons."

"That's all I can remember, too. Do you think the wizard brought us here, then?"

"He must have," Shiara replied after a moment's thought. "This doesn't look much like the underworld to me. What about the others? What d'you think happened to them?" She bit her lip, a worried frown on her face.

"I saw Remanan go down," Shera replied, trying to keep the tears threatening to spill down her face in check. "He was badly poisoned. I don't… I'm not sure if he could have recovered without immediate attention."

The girls sat in silence for a while. At last, Shiara shook her head and slowly rose to her feet.

"There's not a whole lot we can do, now," she told Shera. "We'll find them once we get out of here. Is there any chance of escape?"

"Escape is not an option," a cold voice said from one of the deeply shadowed corners of the room. Shera peered into the darkness in an attempt to discern a shape or form. Her heart started to beat harder; she wasn't afraid, not for herself at least, but for the others. What had happened to them?

"Who the hell are you?" Shiara snapped. Shera smiled nervously and her fears were somewhat quelled. Shiara had no reservations about being rude when it suited her.

"My name," the cold voice said abruptly, "is Abraxus. You will come with me. My master will wish to see the two of you shortly."

"Who _is _your master?" Shera asked him.

Abraxus emerged from the shadows, and Shera found herself gazing up at his ornate black and silver gilded robes. _Quite dusty around the hems,_ the princess found herself thinking, _silver is quite the impractical colour; every speck of dirt shows._ The man had brown hair and a thick build; his eyes gleamed with fanatic zeal for his mysterious 'master', the only element that drew away from his almost-handsome looks. Well, that and his look of disgust at the two ladies in front of him. Shera had the feeling that she had seen him before, something that puzzled her. She tried to keep away from wizards as a matter of course; even the supposedly 'good' ones had a tendency towards unpleasantness.

"My master," Abraxus replied with a fervent look of adoration in his eyes, "is the most powerful being in creation!"

"Why'd he have this brainless idiot kidnap us, then?" Shiara muttered to Shera.

"Silence!" Abraxus thundered. "I will not have my master insulted like this! You _will _show him respect. He will one day rule the entire kingdom! The Enchanted forest will be his!"

"And this is where he bursts into evil maniacal laughter," Shera commented dryly in an undertone to Shiara, rolling her eyes.

Shiara suppressed a laugh and said to Abraxus, "Take us to this master of yours, then." Sobering, she added, "I would very much like to talk with him."

With a disdainful sniff the wizard placed his cold stare on the princesses, Abraxus gestured peremptorily for the girls to follow him and exited the room, his wizards' robes swirling dramatically. He appeared not to hear Shera's muttered "melodrama!" as he led the way to his evil overlord.

They made their way out of the dank dungeons, climbing damp staircase after damp staircase until they finally reached a huge, mostly empty, room. The gave off the muted glow of polished marble, black against the dim light. The large windows lining the sides of the room let in the last rays of the setting sun, providing just enough light to show that the room was mostly bare, with what appeared to be an empty throne as its only piece of furniture at the far end.

Abraxus indicated that they should precede him and the two girls made their way over to the chair, casting puzzled glances at one another. As they approached, the throne showed itself not to be empty. Rather, it was occupied by a lizard, which appeared to be sleeping contentedly in some sort of sword sheath. It was strangely reminiscent of Suz.

Shera could not help herself; an "awww" escaped her lips before she had a chance to keep it in. She looked guiltily at Shiara, but the fire-witch did not seem to have noticed. In fact, she, too, seemed to be looking at the lizard with soft eyes and an adoring smile curled at the corners of her lips. Then she shook herself and turned to look at Shera.

With a rueful grin, she said, "He _is _cute. But where's the evil overlord?"

Making them both jump, Abraxus, from right behind them, said, "Snuz, I present to you these two ladies."

From the throne, the lizard stirred. It cracked an eye open. "Why are there two of them?" it asked in a cold voice. Both Shera and Shiara jumped.

"You're the overlord?" Shiara blurted out. "But you're…"

"Far too good looking, yes, I know," the lizard interrupted wearily. He had an air of resignation surrounding him, and a melancholia that was oddly incongruous in the small lizard. "I have tried to make myself ugly, but to no avail. It seems I must bear my curse with the dignity appropriate to one of my station." Suddenly changing tone, his voice sharpened abruptly. "Abraxus! I ask you again, why are there two of them?"

"The… the red head is Shiara, my lord, princess to Kazul and Daystar's future wife. I… I thought you might… that is… I mean… well, sir, she could be useful."

"I see," Snuz replied doubtfully. He turned his head to the side comically, looking at Shiara. "Very well then." He turned his scrutiny to Shera, and said, "Guardian! Where is the stone?"

"I have no idea what you're talking about," Shera told him flatly. Inwardly, her mind reeled. She had suddenly remembered why Abraxus looked so familiar; he had tried to kidnap her that day when she had set out for the Mountains of Morning with Daystar and Gavin! They thought _she _was the Guardian, and they thought _she_ had the stone. _And it must stay that way, _she told herself firmly. They must never find out that she, in fact, did _not_ have the stone. _If they were to hunt down Gavin…_

"I think," Snuz told her coolly, "that you do. You fit all the prophecies, and you must certainly have figured it out by now. You are the Guardian. Abraxus himself saw you throw the stone at him." Snuz shot an icy glare at Abraxus. "Yet he somehow managed to not only lose the stone but get himself melted in the process. _You _had stone, _you _threw it at him, and _you _know where it is. _Tell me!_"

"I don't have any idea what you're talking about," Shera repeated stubbornly. "I never threw any stone at Abraxus." _That much, at least, is true. _

"Do not lie to me," Snuz told her, but he was beginning to look slightly worried.

"I'm not lying to you!" Shera snapped back truthfully.

Snuz's eyes narrowed, then he blinked. "You're not! You're really not! How strange."

"Suz!" Shiara said suddenly. He was remarkably like the friendly lizard, save in colour and, of course, in overall manner.

"How do you know about Suz?" Snuz asked, surprised. Then he shrugged, an action that looked extremely strange in the bronze-coloured six-inch-long lizard. "Unimportant. You did not throw the stone at Abraxus, perhaps, but you had it then and you have it now."

"Shera!" Shiara whispered urgently. "I think he can tell when you're lying. Don't say-"

"–Silence!" Snuz bellowed. The sound was remarkably loud for such a small lizard. "Abraxus!" he commanded.

"Yes, sir." With an unpleasant smile he pointed his staff towards Shiara and began an incantation. Seconds later, Shiara was clutching at her throat, glaring at Abraxus. Her mouth was moving, as if she was shouting, but Shera could hear no sound.

"What did you do to her?" Shera demanded furiously. A situation that had seemed unreal and slightly comical was suddenly serious. They were in very real danger.

"None of your concern," Snuz replied coldly. "You will tell me where the stone is, _now_."

"I will not tell you where the stone is! Fix my friend!"

"Perhaps a little persuasion is in order," Snuz said after brief contemplation. "Abraxus? See if you can't change her mind." Abraxus raised his hand and approached Shera. "No!" Snuz shouted in a tone that made the wizard grimace. "The fire witch, you idiot, not the Guardian."

His face cold as sculpted marble, Abraxus approached the fire-witch. The Shiara stood her ground, but fear flickered in her eyes. Shera made a sudden movement and a wordless cry as Abraxus grabbed Shiara's hair and drove his knee into her stomach.

"I do _not_ have the stone!" Shera shouted. "I don't have it, I don't know where it is, and I don't know what the other part of the Trinity is!"

Abraxus continued, yanking Shiara's face back brutally as she struggled. He dealt a heavy blow to the side of her face, and she sank to the ground in pain, blood trickling down her scalp.

"Make him stop!" Shera screamed.

"You know something," Snuz said with narrowed eyes. "I'm not sure what it is, but there's something you know that you're not telling me. Very well, if you insist in withholding information… we'll see how long you can last without food and water before you're willing to talk. Abraxus! Take Shera back to the dungeons… we will keep the fire-witch here until the princess is ready to speak."  
  
Meanwhile, Belvio had made his way to the Mountains of Morning. He narrowly missed Cimorene's sign as he crash-landed; he hurried into the caves, shouting for the King. Belvio, for the second time in two days, was rapidly approaching full panic mode. The dragon was in a state of despair. He had been the protector of his friends – and his princess! And now a Demon Lord had attacked them, Shera and Shiara disappeared, and his princess and Remanan were gone without a trace as well.

Could Aerida, his first and only princess be dead? _NO!_ Belvio internally screamed at the thought. _Not my princess!_ He had flown to the Mountains of Morning in constant agony. What if she was still alive? What if he had left her wounded amongst the demon corpses? _But I looked,_ Belvio argued with himself, _I looked for hours and I couldn't find her... maybe she went to find help._ The thought brought his spirits up. _Yes, that was it. She had left to find help._

Belvio flew through the corridors while asking frantically for Kazul. The dragons he passed looked at him with shocked expressions. Finally, he was able to discover that his grandmother was in her private chambers.

He screeched into a halt as the Kazul herself opened the door in front of him, looking at Belvio with concern in her large eyes.

"What has happened?" she asked. Belvio noticed that there were several people behind her, trying to see past the King of Dragons to find out what was happening.

"Demons," Belvio panted. "Attack… princess… disappeared… dead…"

"Take a moment to gather your breath," Cimorene advised, her voice floating around Kazul in the entrance. Realising that she was blocking the doorway Kazul retreated into the room, allowing Belvio to enter and catch his breath. Cimorene, Mendanbar, Telemain, and Morwen were all with Kazul, peering at Belvio and looking both frustrated and worried.

"Are you all right?" Mendanbar asked, trying to keep the impatience of his voice. It _was_ of course, considered very bad manners to be rude to a dragon – and Belvio was Kazul's grandson.

"Yes," Belvio said, still out of breath but not panting quite so loudly. "I was with the princesses and Remanan and Prince Jinx, when these demons attacked and I couldn't find the Avendascura in time and then the wizard took Shera and Shiara's bodies and Jinx told me to come and find you but-"

"That's almost as bad as your panting," Kazul informed Belvio, not unkindly but with worry in her eyes. "You were attacked?"

"Yes. Demons came, they attacked us. Remanan and I tried to hold them off, but there were so many, and their king was there."

"Remanan?" Cimorene inquired.

"Yes, Darella introduced him to us," Belvio explained.

Kazul's eyes glittered. "Perhaps you'd better explain from the beginning."

"King Hugo's dead," Gavin repeated numbly.

"I'm sorry, your highness," Dafyyd replied, still trembling at Gavin's feet. Ignoring the muttered "I'm not a royal" of the other man, he whispered "I… I saw it… your uncle…" he took a breath, looking up at Gavin. "Your uncle hired the assassins. Hornbalt wanted the throne."

"I… oh god… f – King Hugo, dead…" Gavin put a hand to his forehead, trying to think. "What about m – the Queen?" he asked urgently. "And their… other sons? Are they okay?"

"Queen Isabelle, she… died along with the King," Dafyyd replied. "And your brothers," he gulped, "disappeared." Dafyyd was slowly recovering from his hysterical panic and now shot appraising glances at Gavin. There was still the odd twitch in the bard's eyes, and his muscles were still taught, but he gathered enough courage to ask, "how is it that you are here, your highness?"

"I'm not 'your highness,'" Gavin replied automatically.

"No, your highness," Dafyyd replied.

"Don't call me that!"

"Yes, your high-" Dafyyd stopped suddenly at Gavin's glare.

After a short pause that convinced the prince that Dafyyd wasn't going to shout out his royal identity he answered, "A Quest." Then he said: "Did they capture my friend?"

"When he caught whatever it was you threw at him it looked like he was going to come over here. Then when you said his name Warkund stiffened, sort of, and told the guards to chase him. That man – Daystar? He put the thing in his pocket and ran. I thought it was cowardly, but… what was that thing you threw at him?"

"Something important," Gavin told him. "And try not to say that name out loud. Did they catch him?"

"I don't think so. One of the guards came back just as Warkund was about to take you somewhere. They talked, too quietly for me to hear, and then Warkund began swearing. They left us on the floor and ran out, slamming the door."

"Ohh," Gavin groaned. "If they've caught him…" he was interrupted by the sound of stamping footsteps coming closer. Dafyyd shrunk into the wall, his eyes widening in fear.

"Don't… your highness, don't tell them I told you anything!" he begged.

The door slammed open. Warkund entered, accompanied by King Hornbalt.

Daystar stood hidden behind a tapestry, holding his breath as the boots of soldiers marched by. _Please don't let them find me, _he thought. Something was very definitely wrong with Gavin's kingdom. _Think_, he told himself. _There's obviously been some sort of coup d'état. I'm going to have to get Gavin free, somehow, and we're going to have to get out of here. But how? _

Their original purpose had been to search through the castle's armoury. He could do that now, he supposed, but the very thought of leaving Gavin to the dungeons and Warkund's men cast a heavy weight in Daystar's stomach. Yet what could he do? If Gavin escaped, knights would scour the castle even more. Together, they would have a much higher chance of detection, and would probably never be able to check the armoury. Alone, Daystar would be able to sneak through the castle, since barely anyone knew what the prince of the Enchanted Forest looked like. At least, he _hoped_ barely anyone knew how the prince of the Enchanted Forest looked like. And he had the stone. _Though a fat lot of good it does me,_ Daystar thought sourly, _the darn thing only works for Gavin_. Still though, the prince supposed the stone would at least recognize one of its own.

With a sound of frustration, Daystar decided to search for the castle's armoury. The constant thought that every moment he spent searching for the Trinity could very well be the last moment of his friends' life made the half-hour it took to find the armoury much longer than it really was. He was anxious and bone-weary and had almost run into groups of knights twice. Edging the door open, carefully in case there was somebody inside, Daystar slipped into the room. The door closed behind him, leaving him in the dark. As his eyes adjusted he saw that the room was full of shelves, tables, and chests that contained daggers, swords, knives, and armour of every shape, size, and description. The walls were lined with clubs, staffs, maces, axes, and even, in one corner, what looked suspiciously like a scythe. Daystar suppressed a cry of despair. It was going to take him hours to sort through all the weapons to find one missing a stone! _Stay alive, Gavin,_ Daystar thought urgently.

Three hours later, Daystar turned to the last chest, and found it to be full of boots. Reflecting that it would be highly unlikely that the second part of the Trinity would be a boot, Daystar sorted through the chest anyway. The stone remained a foggy white diamond. He scowled at the boots, closed the lid then sat on the dusty oaken chest. A small part of his brain told him he should eat, but after withdrawing a sandwich from his pack, he found himself absently turning it into a ball of mush. He had searched the entire armoury, and not a single sword or knife had been missing a jewel. Daystar wanted to blast the entire armoury into a million microscopic pieces. A small part of his brain told him that doing so probably wouldn't do Gavin any good, though. With a sigh Daystar raised the soggy sandwich to his mouth and froze as he heard the squeak of the armoury door open. Ducking hurriedly behind the chest, he held his breath as his heart seemed to have jumped to his throat.

"Nothing here, m'lord," Daystar heard a voice call out. "Nobody's been here in years, by the looks of it." Daystar heard a muffled reply, and then the voice shouted back, "Of course sir. He's prob'ly fled the castle by now anyway, the way he came in. Dunno how he managed it, though."

A bubble of hope seemed to grow in his mind. Daystar waited for the door to close and then sat still for a few more minutes just to be safe. After a silent sigh of relief and an easing of his chest, his heart rate seemed to return to its normal pace. _Now_ he had to find his friend and get out of there, before something bad happened. _Something worse_, he amended grimly. Being held prisoner in one's own castle was hardly a good situation to be in. Cautiously, he stood and made his way to the door.  
**  
  
A/N Okay, I've gone through and made a couple of mini-changes… nothing huge, just enough to satisfy my obsessive tendencies. I'm not sure when the next chapter will be out, but hopefully it won't take as long as I managed to take with this one. Forgive me!**


End file.
